The Beginning
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: A story telling the life of Ken Kaneki, as he pursues a foreign feeling...known as "Love ". The hardships of his life only get worse, especially as he has to live the life of a half-ghoul. Can he survive the tragedy know as his life? Or will he perish without ever truly living up to his potential.
1. A New Life

" Mommy, what are ghouls?" The little girl asked her mother, as she laid in bed with eyes half closed enjoying the sounds of rain pounding against the night sky.

Her mother smiled softly, as she looked upon her sleepy daughter with a small sense of sadness. " Ghouls..are creatures that are have been here since the beginning of human history. They're strong, monstrous cannibals that feed upon us innocent humans for food" The mother stated. "And why are you so interested in this?" She inquired from her daughter.

"Because mommy...I was wondering if monsters could ever become humans?"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Kaneki, awakened from his dream wondering what it could've possible meant. Ghouls, in his opinion, were nothing more than monsters that fed upon humans like lambs to a slaughter house.

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm rang, possibly even louder, causing Kaneki to look over at the time disastrous machine reading it the time as 7:10.

" I'm going to be late again." He thought, as he rushed to do fulfill his proper essentials for the day and "try" to at least make it to his first class of the day on time.

Kaneki, walked to his University reading the sign saying welcome to Kamii University! He sighed softly, continuing his trek to his literature class only to be stopped by a certain voice.

"KANEKIIIIII!" Yelled Hide Nagachika, otherwise known as his best friend. The orange haired boy tackled Kaneki quite comically as they both went rolling like a tumbleweed in the desert.

"Hide, what are you doing?" Kaneki stated, as he stared at his best friend with a small smile. The boy had know him for the majority of his life, and had protected Kaneki from the bullies in school.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after we finish classes for today. You know, go out, go see some ladies, go to bookstore for you." He dragged his statement on marking all the places and things they could go do."

Kaneki, was going to initially say no, but he realized that the man wasn't going to take no for answer and he would least be able to go bookstore. " Hide? Hide? Hide!?" Kaneki continued to call out his name before the boy finally had snapped out of his long list places.

" Huh? Oh yeah, kaneki. I'm sorry. I kinda got side tracked and you what not you know ." Hide mentioned, as he rubbed his head sheepishly feeling quite bad that he had bombarded his friend with a list of places and things they could do.

" We can go, but can't you please get off of me?" Kaneki pointed at his friend's heavy body on top him.

"My bad Kaneki." Hide stated, as he jumped up and held out his hand to pull the man up. "I need go to class Kaneki, so I'll see you later on." Hide shouted, as he ran off in the distance waving his hand in the distance.

Kaneki sighed, as he made his way back to the class wondering if he could go the rest of the day without something happening.

 **Time skip : End of Class**

The sun is high in the sky spreading its light through the window's of Kamii University, and for Kaneki it felt like it was aiming at him. He thinks hopefully it that this means he will have better day, than the last couple of weeks. Kaneki began his search to find Hide, but he had forgotten to tell him what their meeting place would be.

Hide, looked around for his friend kaneki not thinking of that fact that they had not set up a meeting place after their classes were over. He took out his phone, and called Kaneki. Figuring this would be way faster, than running around searching for his best friend like a headless chicken. Waiting on the phone to stop buzzing, he finally got his wish as Kaneki had answered with a subtle hello.

"Kaneki, where are you?" Hide asked, slightly worried about his friend tone of speech.

" Hide, I'm at the gate waiting for you. It's been 5 minutes or so. And I'm not trying get a tan, so come on please.!" Kaneki said in a half pleading, half annoyed tone.

" I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't go anywhere Kaneki!" Hide answered, as he ran to their new rendezvous location forgetting to even hang up the phone. He spotted Kaneki reading a book, however he could not think of the name of such book for the life of him. Goat egg?black goat? The Black Goat's Egg!? He mentally patted himself on the back for remembering one of his friend's favorite novels.

The sound of running had alerted kaneki to a new presence, and when he had looked up from his book he saw Hide running towards him. However, the boy was running like a madman not giving Kaneki anytime to avoid yet another one of his friend's tackles.

They crashed into the ground from tackle with then led to a small fit of laughter from both of the boys, as they got up. "So, where are we going first Hide?" Kaneki asked, as he dusted himself off.

"Well, to make it up to you for tackling and being late. I decided that we can start by going to the bookstore and cafe. Because you know it's few of your favorites hobbies." Hide stated energetically.

Kaneki just smiled, as he thought of his friend's consideration. "Well let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Hide stated. Breaking Kaneki out of his thoughts, as they both head to their first destination the bookstore. When they first arrived they noticed the store was unusually crowded. "Is there something special going on today Kaneki?" Hide asked bewildered by the site before him. " It's usually quite empty and silent. But what makes today so different?" Kaneki replied. The two ventured further into the store seeing the source of all the attention was an author, a famous one at that.

" Sen Takatsuki!?" Kankei said quietly in admiration. "She is my favorite author Hide. Do you think she'll sign my book?" Kaneki asked quite afraid to actually approach a woman of her stature. "Wellll Kaneki, it's time to find out." Hide half stated, as he dragged Kaneki to the author not noticing the boy's timidness growing by every second.

Finally making it to the desk, and the author herself Kaneki could only stare in admiration. "Hello." Sen said noting the boy's nervous. Hide seeing that his friend is basically shell shocked, "He would like you like to his sign his book. He's just very shy and timid is all. Is that right Kaneki?" Kaneki, finely regaining his senses nodded and handed her his book.

Sen giggled softly, as she sighed the boy's book. Thinking there was something deeper beneath that sweet, timid Kaneki. "What's your favorite thing about this book in particular if you don't mind me asking ?" Sen asked curious about his response, while wanting to know more about this boy.

"The book, it just reminds me of certain things that I can relate to." Kankei said sadden, as he thought of his terrible childhood with his now-dead mother and aunt. Sen looked into Kaneki's eye noticing the boy's hidden depression the mask that would hide it from the average person, or ghoul...

She licked her lips, thinking of all the potential prospects of the young man. Mr. Kaneki, you are very interesting she thought herself. Giving the book back to Kaneki, " I'll see you again, Kaneki." She stated cryptically. Never noticing that Neither of the boys had tense every so slightly.

Kaneki and Hide, walked out the store with different thoughts of what just took place. Hide, figured that his friend was gonna get a piece of action going by how the author was so intently staring at Kaneki. Meanwhile, Kaneki himself was enveloped in thoughts that he had gotten rid of, or better yet repressed such memories. He sighed softly, as they made their way to the cafe know as Anteiku.

The two went inside the cafe, noting the aromas of fresh coffee in the air and the few people that were actually in the cafe. One in particular was a woman with long purple hair that was reading a book similar to kaneki's own nonetheless. They found a spot near the window, and looked out observing the bustling streets of Tokyo.

" Do you think something was off with that author in the bookstore?" Hide asked, as prepared his order. " What do you mean by that Hide?" Kankei asked, as he looked over the cafe menu. " What I mean is that she looked at you like food, or some type of experiment. Then she was kinda creepy in way Kaneki." Hide has stated as he signaled the waitress that they were ready to order. " Maybe you are just overthinking, but maybe you could be right. She looked at my in way that no one has before, almost as if I were-" Kaneki was cut off, as the waitress had asked me what they wanted.

Hide looked at her, " It is rude to not give your name first "miss". However, I would just like a mocha." Kankei looked at the woman, noticing her purple, short hair and eyes that were filled with annoyance from his friend. "Miss, can I just have a coffee." Kankei stated.

She looked at the two, and with a small grumble "My name is Touka." As she finished writing down both of their orders she disappeared into the back.

" How can she even work here? She is so rude." Hide stated. "But she does have a nice body eh right Kaneki?" Hide asked his friend. " I did not look at her like that Hide, besides you appear to have small interest in her." Kankei retorted, with a small smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kaneki." Hide stated. He looked over to see that the purple hair woman was still reading her book, and he decided to get some payback on his dear friend Kaneki. "Oh Kankei, it's time for you to get a date." Hide had thought evilly to himself.

Their beverages had arrived, as Touka place them down on the table and left not wanting to be bothered with the orange haired guy in particular. Hide seeing his newfound opportunity walked over to the purple lady, as he would now dub her.

" Um miss, my friend would like to talk you about that book you have in your hand." Hide said, as the lady stared at him with interest. " "Would he now? Why would he want to do that?" The lady had asked. " That is because you two are reading books by the same author." Hide stated. Thinking of his genius for noticing the author's name on her book. " Well where is he?" She has asked. He pointed to the table where Kaneki was, and she nodded. Getting up, as they made their way to Kaneki.

Kaneki looked over to see his friend bringing a woman over to him, as he internally cursed Hide for his actions. Seeing them move closer only made him all the more anxious, as he fidgeted in his place. "Kaneki! Something came up, and I have to go see ya later" Hide exclaimed grabbing his mocha and winking at Kaneki as he bolted out of the store laughing evilly.

The lady sat on the other side of Kaneki, wondering why he seemed so nervous. " Uh...Um hello there Miss." he stated nervous and shyly making the woman giggle had at timidness. "My name is Rize, so you don't have call me miss it makes me feel old. And I presume your name is Kaneki?" She questioned. " Yes-s it is Ken Kaneki ma'am." Kankei had stated.

"You wanted to talk me about the book ?" The now known Rize had stated.  
She looked over at Kaneki, observing his characteristics. The black hair that looked soft as pillows, the black eyes that were as soft as a puppy at first glance, and lastly the air of timid but sadness that he holds around himself.

Getting himself together Kaneki had realized how that this would be his first interaction with a woman in a very long time. "Life can't get any worse than this." He had thought to himself. "Yes I would like to talk about the book." Kaneki stated gaining some confidence, as she smiled in a way that melted his heart.

They talked about the books of Sen for hours on end, as the day turned into night. "Well I should be on my way home now, but I am too scared to walk home at night. You know with the ghouls and all." Rize stated, making her fear well known.

"I can walk you home, if you don't mind miss Rize." Kankei has stated. Thinking it's the least he could do for holding her up for so long. " I would really like that Mr. Kaneki." Rize stated, as they made their way out of the cafe leaving the staff of Anteiku especially Touka to worry for the poor boy.

The moon hanged high in the sky illuminating the city of Tokyo, as the young duo walked down the path. Rize grasped Kaneki's hand causing his usually pale face to turn a bright red. "I know a shortcut Mr. Kaneki." Rize mentioned, as she led Kaneki to a construction area. Kaneki felt at ease not worrying about the shortcut as he thought to trust Rize.

They had stopped, and Kaneki could hear giggling from Rize. Not the average cute giggles that would make your heart flutter, but the giggles that had put his heart to panic as his body started to shake.

Rize, took off her glasses as her kagune came to life four long tentacle like masses that were glowing a bright red and sickening black. She smiled in a sadistic manner, as she stabbed kaneki in his leg not wanting her prey to run too far from her.

Kaneki looked at the woman in absolute terror, and said " you are a ghoul!?" Feeling the blood leak from his leg, as he ran from the beautiful nightmare in front of him.

"Of course I am Kankei, and you are my prey. That pale skin that holds in all your sweet flesh, and delicious blood that makes me feel warm in a lot of places. I am going to enjoy torturing you and ripping all your organs out of your slim body." Rize stated, she dragged kaneki with her kagune suspending him in the air as she stabbed him in a multitude of places enjoying his screams of agony. "More Mr. kaneki! More!" Rize exclaimed, as felt his blood splash over her clothing and face licking her lips in pleasure.

Kaneki could only feel pain, and more pain eyes closing only to awaken again to the agony that he felt from the tentacles stabbing him. Closing his eyes, as the last saw was large steel beam dropping.

Rize looked at her prey, Kaneki, seeing that he had gave her enough fun for one night she aimed for his heart, but a steel beam fell onto her and kaneki.

Kaneki, awoken in a world of pain. Hoping that yesterday was just a horrible nightmare, and that he could just past it off. However, life wasn't so fortunate as told him that he was in a tragic accident. Furthermore, the fact that Miss Rize's vital organs were placed inside of him.

"Dr kanou, when can I leave the hospital?" Kankei had asked, more depressed than ever realizing the fact that he may just be a monster.

" We are going to keep you her for a week to track your vitals and health. After that you will be discharged, and free to go." The doctor stated will a smile that put Kaneki at some ease.

" Thank you doctor." Kankei said, as he closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

 **Time-skip: 1 week**

The incident had made kaneki more worried about the fact that he has a part of a monster inside him. He was discharged from the hospital, so he decided to go home that night seeing if he could possibly be a human. " I am not a monster." He thought to himself, and I will prove it. Since he had been on hospital food for the time of his hospitalization, he decided to eat a hamburger which would never match the taste of his mother's.

He cooked the meal, and decided to bite into it. When he it tasted like a pure atrocity, so he bit it again throwing up the meal as his stomach growled in disgust. He ran to the kitchen trying every ounce of food that he had, which only led to him throwing up again and again. He felt the effects of the hunger that was over taking him, and he knew that only one thing could satisfy the hunger of a monster.

He slammed his head into the wall, as he cried " I don't want be a monster! I don't want to be a monster!" The hunger only grew as the night passed on, and his mental state was deteriorating by the day. Days had passed, and he hated himself more and more everyday. " I can not be a monster." Kaneki stated, as he grabbed a knife from his kitchen.

" I will end this hell! I will not be a monster! I refuse!" Kankei exclaimed, as he stabbed him self in the stomach only for the knife to break into pieces. He screamed, as he really was becoming a monster. He walked outside deciding that a rainy night will help him to calm down. The smell of fresh corpse had invaded his senses, which to a hungry Kaneki was heaven. Not even able to rationalize he ran to the corpse, he stopped looking at it the fresh blood was tempting to lick and the smell was so good.

In his head, Kaneki was resisting eating the body. He was a human, not a monster. To eat a person was an abomination's nature. He refused to submit to the ghoul's nature, but his thinking was cut off as the sound of footsteps were heard.

Touka was on the prowl for a snack, but imagine her surprise to see the boy, kaneki, next to a dead body talking to himself. She walked over to him, and grabbed his chin seeing that one of his eyes was a kakugan." How did you get that!?" She yelled, but realizing that guy was in no state to answer question she had to take a different approach.

"Have you eaten a human yet?" Touka asked softly. Kaneki only stared at her for a few seconds before answering, " No, I haven't eaten anyone." "You need to eat, or you will die Kaneki." She had guessed that was his name form her last interaction with him and orange hair guy.

"I am not a monster. I will not eat this person." Kaneki stated in defiance looking away from the purple haired girl. Touka looked at him before walking over to the body grabbing a piece of the woman's flesh as she brought it close to his face. "You will eat this, and you are going to enjoy every bite of it." She stated in an irritated tone.

"I already told you, I am not going to eat that. I rather die from hunger, than to eat like an abomination." Kaneki had stated softly. She looked at him before saying, " That is okay because it was not a choice." She slammed the flesh into his mouth, and held him against the wall as he began to eat the flesh that was forcefully put into his mouth .

Kaneki could feel his body crave more and more, as the flesh tasted better than a fine steak or even one of his mother's hamburgers. He wanted more, as he look at the corpse but his human mentality struck him. "What have I done?" He said as he looked at his bloody mouth in the reflection of a rain puddle. Before he could go onto another rant, his entire world went black.

This is the end of the first chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I take any suggestions, so feel free to Pm. Lastly, I will try to have a new chapter every week, so stay tuned, TheDarkAurora out.

A/N: This is my first book, so their may be grammatical errors and other literary errors that may occur. However, I will revise the chapters as we proceed throughout. In addition to this, I'll get a beta-reader that can help smooth out the chapters.

A/N: This story is book 1/4 out of the series. There will be themes of cannibalism and other mature content that may not be suitable for less mature readers. The main paring of this book will be Kaneki X Eto, and there will be other minor parings as well.

A/n: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or its characters. The only characters I own are my own Oc.


	2. The life Of A Ghoul

"Anteiku."

A place for ghouls that need help.

The smell of coffee brewing in the air has been what assaulted Kaneki's senses. He sighed, and closed his eyes thinking of what happened last night. The hunger of a ghoul has attached to him like a leech to its prey. The only way he would be able to satisfy such pains is through eating...people. That thought, the thought of eating people had made him sick over the course of the last few days.

Would he really be able to eat people on his own? To kill a human being, then proceed to cannibalize them no matter if they are man, woman, or even a child. These thoughts haunted Kaneki, as he laid in the bed. However , he did not get too long to ponder as Touka and a old man has entered the room.

"My name is Yoshimura, and I am the store manager of Anteiku." The man stated. "Touka brought you here out of concern for your well being. Furthermore, she told me that you only had one kakugan Mr. Kaneki." He mentioned.

Kaneki looked at the man taking in his appearance. He wore a uniform that was similar to everyone else that worked at the cafe, his hair is slicked back, and his eyes are closed with a content smile on his face.

"Yes." Kankei managed to say. "I have Rize's vital organs inside me, and now I'm a ghoul, a monster. My life is truly a tragedy."

" Mr. Kaneki, you are no monster. Nonetheless, I have a solution to your problem but only if you accept my offer." Yoshimura stated.

"What is the solution Mr. Yoshimura?" Kaneki inquired. Yoshimura pulled out a small jar, and it revealed sugar cubes. " These cubes will starve off your hunger for a time being, but eventually you will need to eat people. However, we do have fresh flesh from corpses when the time comes for such a notion." Yoshimura stated.

The pains of hunger only reminded Kaneki that he was now a ghoul, no half ghoul. He smile softly, as he might be ghoul but he is not a full ghoul at the least.

"Now my proposition is that you work here at Anteiku, and I can keep you a supply of sugar cubes to starve your hunger off for the time being. If you choose not to work here it's okay, and I can give you supply and you will have to survive on your own Kaneki." Yoshimura stated in a grandfatherly, but serious tone.

"I will work here, and be apart of Anteiku." Kankei said feeling little better about himself.

"Well it's all settled. Touka will teach you all need to know about how to brew coffee and how to close up shop." Yoshimura stated, as he gave Kaneki his new uniform.

Touka groaned in annoyance having to teach the bookwork, Kaneki. "Be ready in three minutes bookworm, or else I am going to beat the ghoul out of you!" Touka walked off, but was a bit happy on the inside getting to have someone new to work with. Of course she was not going to let Kaneki know that little secret.

Kaneki finish changing his uniform, as he made his way down stairs hoping not to face Touka's tsundere wrath. This marked the first day of many, as he learned how to brew coffee, and all the other essentials that he was required to do.

 **Times skip: 2 weeks later**

The time Kaneki spent at Anteiku was fun to him. It was the family that he never had, which was a grim contrast to his childhood with his mother then aunt. He looked at his phone seeing a steady stream of text messages from his Hide, mostly regarding the fact why he has not been to school. Kaneki sighed, knowing that he would have to go back soon.

Touka looked over at Kaneki observing the fragility of his innocent smile. She had noted that the boy has not been to school, and appeared to be handling the ghoul life better than when she had first saw him. Consequently, making him less reliant on her which made her slightly sad but happy all the same.

Hide stared at his phone. Contemplating whether or not he should even text Kaneki again. " Fuck it!' Hide thought to himself, as he texted Kaneki for the 1millionth time telling him to come school or he will kick his ass. He put his back into his pocket satisfied with the angry text.

Kaneki, feeling his phone buzz decided that he will answer while he was on break. He opened the cellular device, and saw the message that Hide has sent. " Come to school, or I'm gonna kick your ass Kankei." He read aloud to himself.

Kaneki decided that he would go back to school tomorrow, but he still held onto the fear that he would devour his classmates, teacher, or even worse...Hide. After closing up the shop for the night, Kaneki began his trek home. The night and cold air always brought him some closure.

 **CRUNCH! SNAP! CRUNCH!**

These sounded invaded Kaneki's ears, making him wince but slightly curious of what the noise was or more like what was causing it. He turned the corner, and what he saw shocked him. Two ghouls, with white hair were eating at a corpse visibility ripping it apart. He walked closer stepping on a can that alerted them to him.

The ghouls stopped, as they looked upon the new comer. " Who are you!?" They asked simultaneously. Kaneki could only looked upon them with fear, as he knew that he could not beat the both of them. "He's shaking in fear dear brother, we should kill him he smells so...DELICIOUS." The sister said in a sadistic tone, as she brought her kagune to life.

The kagune was an ukaku type. The same as Touka's kaneki noted, except the wings were a blazing white with hidden streams of blood like red dwelling inside of it.

The brother's kagune shot forth was a giant rinkaku that was cold, nightmarish black that held many eyes with scarlet irises over it and a mouth at the end that was is ready devour anyone.

Kaneki could feel their desire to kill, but his chances of outrunning them were slim to zero. Therefore, the only choice he had was to fight. He willed his tentacle massed kagune to life as he shot it towards the twins.

The sister shot forth crystals that were as cold as ice towards kaneki, a few managed to make their way into his arm. Meanwhile, the two rinkakau users battled. Kaneki has the advantage with the amount of tentacles he has, but the twin brother has the mass and strength along with extra sight and mouth that his kagune.

"This isn't gonna end well for me if it keeps up like this. I have to immobilize the weaker one out of the two, but which one." Kaneki thought to looked between the sadistic twins, and ran towards the brother. Using his kagune to propel himself over the brother, as he shot the tentacles towards the brother leg while the last two at the sister.

"Apollyon!" The sister had cried, as she let guard down for second looking at her injured brother. Kaneki wasted no time in stabbing her through the abdomen piercing her to the wall, as she coughed up blood.

"I did it." I actually did it." Kaneki thought to himself. Consequently, he forgot the fact that the brother was still able to move and therefore the giant kagune snatched kaneki by his arm and slammed him into the abandoned house.

"Ugh!" Kankei winced in pain as he had been too caught up in his achievements to realize the fact that the brother was still able body.

Apollyon walked over to his sister looking at her bleeding abdomen. "Eat Aurora." He stated, as he let her cannibalize his left arm regaining some of her strength. "I'll kill him you just rest now." He said.

"N-No Apollyon let me help you." Aurora stated, as she got from the wall unable to use her kagune for the blood loss.

Kaneki groaned in pain, but was slightly happy that even as a half ghoul his body was highly resilient. He did not get much of a chance to think however, as the vicious mouth kagune broke the wall and eyes shot all over it looking for its prey. "It's almost like it has mind of its own." Kaneki thought.

Trying to avoid the monster the monster view, as he used his kagune to wrap around the brother's. Kaneki, using the momentum to swing the brother into the building breaking hoping to stomp the man's rampage.

Not wanting to ease up, kaneki aimed the into the man's stomach piercing through like a hot knife through butter causing a bloodcurdling scream to erupt from Apollyon.

"Is he dead?" Kaneki didn't want to kill, but he had to do what he had to do to survive this assault. Apollyon, looked at Kaneki. Blood dripping from his mouth, and white hair now partially red from the blood of his previous prey and his own.

"I will kill you, and I am going to make you watch as we DEVOUR YOU ALIVE!" Apollyon screamed with rage. He brought to life two more kagunes their looks matched the original, as they appeared to glare at Kaneki.

The three kagune shot forth like a pack of hungry hyenas all wanting a piece of Kaneki. Kaneki managed to avoid the first one, but the other two bit into both his arms and held him against the wall. I'm gonna fuck you up first. Then I'm gonna eat you piece by piece, devouring you slow as we torture you in our lair.

The kagunes squeeze tighter causing Kaneki to scream, feeling the pain intensify as they dig their teeth into his arms. "You feel all that pain. Enjoy every inch of despair, and let it overcome you." Apollyon said. Using his right hand to pumch kaneki in the stomach, while sadistic laughter erupts from him

Kaneki could only half hear the man, as his consciousness was fading. He looked around the new place, as he was in his regular Anteiku uniform. "Do you want to live?" A voice had stated. " Yes..." Kankei answered. " Eat Kankei! Kill them Kaneki! Devour them Kaneki!" "Yes! Yes!" Kaneki uncontrolled psyche spoke. Two pale arms wrapped around him covering his eyes, and a voice silently whispered, " Kill them."

Kaneki has awakened from consciousness , as his kagune charged into the man in front of him with anger stabbing multiple holes into the man over and over. " Kill! Kill!" Kaneki states like a personal mantra.

Apollyon could feel true agony spread across his body, as this boy was murdering him his kagunes disappeared from lack of focus and blood to maintain them. He stared at kaneki, and used his bloody hand to punch the boy one last time as he fell slid off the glowing red kagune.

Aurora seeing her brother fall limp, screamed in range as she activated her kagune knowing it was exerting her limits but she most retrieve her brother. She charged back and shot forth like a speeding hummingbird snatching her brother from the ground and flew off into the night sky.

Kaneki, looked at himself seeing most of wounds had healed beside the more serious ones. He did not have any strength left, but he had to make it home. He limped slowly to his destination, but a voice cause him to freeze.

"Where are you going Kaneki?" A voice said with pure sadistic humor.

And done! The end of another chapter. Who could be the person behind that voice? Will Kaneki ever have better life? Find that out on the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the first fight scene of this book, and many more to come. I will try to keep updates around Tokyo ghoul Re: episode airings. Well that's all I have to say till next time. TheDarkAurora out!

A/N: While the main pairing of this story is KanekiXEto. I will hold a poll for suggestions of HideX? and ToukaX? if wanted in this story.

A/N: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. Only the Oc that I develop.


	3. Ch3 Trauma

A/N: Hey, ladies and gentlemen. First off, sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Secondly, wanted to thank you all that are reviewing, following, and loving my story. It gives me motivation to continue write this even when I don't feel too well. So without ado, here is Chapter 3 Trauma.

Touka looked out the window of her room contemplating over the events of the last few weeks, as she thought about the strange boy Kaneki. Wondering what he does for fun on a night at like this. She sighed softly, as she continued her gaze upon the stars.

Kaneki looked at the mysterious figure, as he could still feel the pain from the battle that had taken place recently. " Who are you?" He asked weakly. Knowing the fact that he would not be able to beat this mysterious figure, but tried to sound stern all the same.

"I am here for you." The figure pointed at him, and smiled underneath the bandages that concealed their mouth. Kankei was taken back, as the figure made there way towards him. "What could you possibly want with me? I am no one special." He said, as memories of his mother's words still rang in his head.

" On the contrary Kaneki, you just so happen to be a rare anomaly. One that I want to experience with, and even connect to.." The mysterious figure stated, as they grab Kaneki by the throat lifting him up with inhuman strength. " You will make an excellent toy!" The figure states, their voice sounding surprisingly soft. 

Kaneki is slammed against the wall, as he winces in pain. Wanting to see the face of his abuser, he weakly managed to rip off a few bandages that covered their face. Shock and horror overtook the young man's face. It c-could not be her. The woman that he admired the most Sen, was a ghoul and he was going to die to her. 

Sen, otherwise know as Eto, could only smile in a sadistic manner at her toy, Kankei. The boy held something inside him that was similar to her own pain, but she knew that the time was not right to do what she wanted...yet. She bit into the Kaneki's arm loving the fresh taste of his sweet blood it was almost...orgasmic. She wanted more, and more of his flesh. To devour him, to have him as her's, and her's alone. The time only went by, as she cannibalized the boy's arm entirely.

His silent screams of pain were only thing that fill the night, as Eto licked her lips in sadistic pleasure. Feeling full from her mini appetizer, she decided to end the boy's misery. "If you die Kaneki, then you were never really meant to live the life of a ghoul. You won't even be fit to die on the cold concrete beneath you. However, I'll give you a gift." Eto stated softly, as she kissed Kaneki's cold lips and stabbing her kagune into him while pulling his body closer as their tongues intertwined. 

The blood hitting her tongue, signaled the end of this small gift as she threw him into the nearby buildings. "I hope you survive, so we can play more Mr.Kaneki." She said, giggling in joy as she disappeared into the blanket of night.

Kaneki crawled, slowly, but surely as he could feel every fiber of his being burning and screaming in pain. First the twins, now his favorite author. "How could life be this painful?" He thought sadly, as he had small flashbacks of his childhood. His vision going in and out, as he crawled to his home. However, the small burst of energy was fading, as he could feel someone pick him up. He closed his eyes, as his final thoughts were my life truly is a tragedy.

Yomo was on his nightly collection, but the smell of blood was rampant in this area. Making the man highly curious, as to what happened in this hidden section of buildings.

Yomo was a man that never showed much emotion, nor did he really have feelings that an average ghoul or person would have. Consequently, when he saw the new Anteiku worker, Kaneki, he could only stare at the broken boy. Before picking him up, as he made his way to the Cafe.

The opening of the door has awakened the sleeping residents of the cafe. Touka, Enji, Kaya, and Yoshimura walked from their sleeping places to see a bloody Kaneki half-alive in the arms of Yomo. "What happened to him!?" Touka asked with concern. "He appears to have been in a major battle, and loss quite the amount of blood." Yomo mentioned in his regular monotone voice.

"Place him in the back room, so that he can rest for the time being." Yoshimura stated. Yomo only nodded in response, as he brought the boy to the room and placed him gently on bed. Hoping for a good recovery, as he closed the door.

"Who could have done that to Kaneki?" Touka asked, while visibility saddened by kaneki's broken body. " There is a large number of possibilities. Therefore, we can only hope to figure that out when he wakes up." Yoshimura states. Everyone nodded in agreement, as the staff all went back to their residing places to rest.

"Kankei." A soft voice said. Kaneki looked around for the voice trying to find it, but he did not have to wait to long as the figure of Rize appeared. "Have you been enjoying your meals Kaneki? The fresh flesh of a humans is an addictive food, or would you rather try ghouls?" Rize mused to him. 

"I-I don't enjoy eating human flesh..." Kaneki said, slightly shaken but the fact that Rize was still alive. "Or do you just enjoy the thrill of killing don't you my little monster?" She questioned in a joyous tone. 

" I am not a monster, nor will I ever kill a person for food." Kankei states in defiance. Rize moves her cold fingers on Kaneki's face, as she looked at him in the eyes. " "What would your mother say to her son that can't even kill?A disappointment to her bloodline?. Maybe, that she wish that she never birthed you. After all, you are to blame for her death K-a-n-e-k-i." Rize said, with a sickening smile.

Kaneki gripped his head squeezing it, as the death of his mother was a sensitive subject for him. The workload that she took on to provide for the both of them. The unnecessary stress, that led to her ultimate death. It was all his fault. He killed his mother...Tears dripped from his face, as the clear sky turned darker and clouds formed. 

"See Kaneki, you are nothing but an monster. You made your mother die. You killed me. No one loves you Kankei. Why don't you just keep killing? After all, it's what you do best Kaneki.."Rize stated, as she looked upon him.

The tears of Kaneki only grew more, as Rize was right. If he was not born, then his mother would be alive. She would be happy, and maybe still have his father in her life. He look at the dark sky, before hearing one phrase whispered in his ear.

"Can you just die now?" Rize stated, as the world began to fall apart.

Kaneki awaken, as he could barely feel his body. The previous fight had taken a major toll on him, and the loss of his left hand was also saddening. However, this wasn't anything compared to the nightmare he had held just before him. The mental trauma was much greater, than any physical damage he would ever sustain.

All he wanted to do was to lay in this bed, and wallow in all the pain that he deserved. He had hoped that going school would fix the anger that Hide held for him, but that won't be quenched considering the events of last night.

Touka, knocked on the door that kaneki was residing in. She knew that he was not in the greatest of shape, but he needed to get a mask considering the doves recent activities regarding the other wards. " Kaneki! Get your lazy ass up. We have errands to run today." Touka yelled. 

Not hearing a response from the boy, she burst inside the room seeing him topless. Her faced turned red, but she managed to say, "Be ready in five minutes, as she disappeared from the room."

Kaneki sighed, as he got up from the bed getting dressed in his everyday clothes. "I sigh a lot nowadays." Kaneki thought. Making his way down the steps to see a irritated Touka standings there. 

"We will be back Enji and Kaya." Touka said, as they began their walk to the shop of a certain mask maker. Kaneki could only wonder where Touka was taking him, as they walked in silence. The girl only mentioned the fact that they had errands to run, and a special person to meet. 

"We are here." Touka stated, as she opened the door to the shop. Kaneki walked inside seeing a mass amount of mask from the basic Halloween celebration, to masks that could bring unexpected terror to their victims. Nonetheless, each of the mask all had one quality in common. The prestigious craftsmanship that each mask held could only be sculpted from a master artist. Kaneki thought, as his fingers touched each of the mask. 

Cold fingers touched Kaneki's neck, as he jumped up like a cat in water. Which elicited a round of laugher from Touka, as her pale face turned strawberry red. "That was great Uta." Touka said to the man that removed the blanket from over him.

Uta, was a tall man that had a long black hair and the sides of his head shaved. Tattoos covered his body, but one in particular stood out which was the one wrapped around his neck. "How can I help you today Touka?" Uta asked, curious as to what brought her to him.

"He, pointing at Kaneki, needs a mask." She said, therefore we came to you. "Interesting, interesting." Uta said. He motioned Kaneki to sit in the chair. Picking up an eyeball from the tray, Uta swallowed one wondering about the new half-ghoul. He pulled out his measuring tape, and analyzed Kankei's face. 

"So, Kaneki what is your favorite genre? Do you like to eat certain types of flesh? Favorite book?" The man continued to draw on as he gained inspiration and creativity from learning about the person behind the mask. 

Kaneki could only stare at the man, as the barrage of questions were too much for him to answer in a coherent manner. Touka seeing this decided to stop Uta from asking so much for just a damn mask. " Uta! I believe Kaneki here has enough of questions don't you think?" Touka said in a sweet, but threatening tone. 

Uta getting the message decided to stop his twenty one questionnaire, in spite of the fact that he usually does this to all his customers. "I have all I need. His mask will be ready in a week's time, so come back then." Uta said.

Kaneki thought the man could not be any weirder, with the unique personality that he had held. But, seeing him swallow a eyeball earlier pushed it to a new level for him. The tattoos were also somewhat interesting, as the one on his neck struck him the most. Kaneki could have pondered all day on the strange man, but Touka wasn't interested in being at the shop any longer. 

"Let's go Kaneki. We still have school to attend." Touka said in a tone that meant if you argue with me I'll beat you into the ground. Kaneki only sighed, as the duo made their way to Kamii University. Sparking old memories of his friend Hide, and the time they would spend at this college. Kaneki has realized that he has not spoken with Hide ever since his date with Rize. He was at least within the school, but Hide was nowhere be found.

Touka looked over at Kaneki seeing the boy go into a world of his own. She knew that he has missed his friend, but the fear of cannibalizing him must have been greater than she anticipated. " Kaneki, I am going to class I will see you at the shop alright?" Touka said, but he only nodded in response seemingly in autopilot. She shook her head at him, but made her way to class not wanting to make it a routine of being late.

Kaneki decided that he would text Hide. His friend at least deserved to know the fact that he was at the school. He mustered up the courage to text Hide one simple text, which said " I'm here." Kaneki sat at the nearby fountain wanting nothing more to explain to Hide the entire truth, but he could not...

Hide would only think of him as a monster. He would despise Kaneki, and that thought in its self was enough to strike extreme self doubt and sadness in his being. 

"You are finally back huh?" A voice stated softly, but Kaneki knew that voice from a mile away. "Hide.." Kaneki simply stated, not wanting his eyes to meet his friend's. 

Hide had simply sat beside his friend. " You don't know how worried I have been about you. You don't respond to my any of my messages. What's bothering you Kaneki? We're supposed to be best friend's, but now I feel as if you don't trust me." Hide said slightly mad, but mostly concerned about his friend's new attitude about things.

Kaneki didn't say anything, as he hanged his head accepting the harsh reality that was before him. If only Hide knew the truth. "I'm okay." He said quietly.

Hide decided that there was no point in trying force Kaneki to tell him what was bothering him so much. Therefore, he could at least invite his friend to join him in helping his senpai Mr.Nishiki. Patting him on the back, " Aye Kaneki. Would you like to join me in helping out? It willlll be funnn I promise." Hide said with a gleaming smile that made Kaneki smile softly.

"Sure, Hide." Kaneki said. Standing up from his position letting Hide lead him to their destination, which was inside the pharmaceutical department. Knocking on the door, " Are you there Mr.Nishiki?" Hide asked, but not getting an answer he decided to open the door only to see...

"Mr.Nishiki!" Hide called out scaring the girl that was currently making out with the man. "Oh, it's you Nagachika. What do you want?" The man asked, as he spun the chair to face the two men.

"You brought someone, as well." Nishiki stated, while observing Kaneki intently. "Yeah, I did. You said you needed some help, and I brought myself and my friend here to help out." Hide said.

Kaneki looked at Nishiki, as the man was called. Taking in the man's appearance, he could see the ruffles of orange hair that was a bit darker than Hide's. The glasses and the nonchalant look that he held made the man look too uncaring to be studying in this department. Nonetheless, the overall appearance put Kaneki off but he didn't dare question it.

All the things I need are at my home, so if you will follow me we can be on our way. Everyone just nodded in agreement to the statement. The sun was shining on the cool autumn day, which brought a small amount of warmth to Kaneki, as he trailed behind Hide and his senpai. 

"You annoy me." Nishiki said, as he delivered a roundhouse kick to Hide sending the boy into the dark alleyway.

"Hide! Why did you do that to him!?" Kaneki asked angry at the man that kicked Hide. 

"Simple. I am going to eat your little snack." Nishiki said, while pressing his foot into Hide's head. "What are you gonna do about it." He said, while putting more pressure into his foot causing Hide to groan in pain still unconscious from the harsh collision. The kakugan could be seen glowing in the dark alley, as Nishiki continue to torture Hide.

Kaneki seeing enough of this ran at the man, which a severe mistake as Nishiki slammed his fist into Kaneki's stomach. Causing Kaneki to cough blood, but not letting up on his assault. Nishiki slammed his leg into Kankei's back , before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging his face against the concrete.

"You're so weak Kaneki. This is child's play. I know you are a ghoul; so go ahead and activate your kagune, or just lay down and die with your snack." Nishiki said. The kagune rearing to life, and the bluish and green hues were all that Kaneki could see before it was stabbed into his abdomen. "You're truly pathetic Kaneki, as a ghoul I expected much more from you." Nishiki stated, as he look down at Kaneki's shaking form. 

Kaneki's mind was all over the place. The pain. The agony. Hide. It was all his fault, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was going to die, and so was Hide...Hide was going die..No...No..No...He couldn't die. The only person that truly cared about him was going to die, and their was nothing he could do.

" Do you want the power to kill him Kaneki?" A sweet voice had ask him. " Do you want to save Hide?" It asked, as it voice vibrates within his mind. 

"Yes...I must kill HIM!" Kaneki said. Losing his sanity with every passing second going by.

" Then your wish is my command my dear Kaneki-kun." The voice said, as Rize kissed his head.

Nishiki could only think, " What the fuck." Before being impelled repeatedly and gruesomely, as his blood spill everywhere like a raging waterfall. " I'll DIE! I'll DIE!" He screamed in horror, as the kagunes mercilessly tore into him not caring where they struck and how hard they impelled.

Kaneki looked at man with glee, as he could taste the fresh blood in his mouth and the screams of terror that came from the man. After pulling out the kagunes, Nishiki fell limp onto pile of bars. Kaneki ran over to Hide, but before he could look at his friend the hunger came. " Eat him. Feel your desire to taste his flesh, and the blood that taste better than any wine. Devour him." The voice whispered into his ear constantly, getting louder and louder, as each second went by.

"I-I can not eat him. He is my best friend. My only friend..." Kankei stated weakly, as the thoughts of devouring Hide were overcoming him. So much so, his mouth began to drool and face was but a inch between Hide's own. Before he could give into the temptation, a set of footsteps alerted him.

Touka dropped down from her viewing spot watching the fight between the two. Knowing that Nishiki got what he deserved, but now she had to deal with a hungry Kaneki. Taking off her jacket, and activating her Kagune. "I been waiting for this a longtime." She said, as rushed Kaneki stabbing him with shards before saying one final word, " Sleep."


	4. Omake: Beta Readers Pt1

This is for my Beta readers, as a thank you . The events that occur in this are not related to the main story. Thank you all again, and TheDarkAurora is out!

The 14th ward, a home for more of the experienced CCG investigators. One such investigator was the rouge admiral. The man was known to be laid back, and smoke but do not let this fool you this man was not to be provoked. Beside him stood his partner, a man that was just little above your average investigator. 

The admiral stared at their current destination, a home that supposedly held the A rank ghoul, Ninja. He took a swig of his joint, as he instructed his junior to break down the door and go inside. "Someone is home, and who might that be." The admiral had thought to himself, itching for a fight that could get blood pumping. 

" Sir, there is a woman and kids in here. What do we do?" The junior investigator, Jordan had asked in curiosity. "It's simple really." The admiral said, while activating his quinque, which was a long black blade that held a hidden poison that could even neutralize a high rank ghoul. 

"Please do not kill us, we are innocent!" The mother had said, as she held her son close to her. "No one is innocent, and that's that." The admiral states, as he brought the blade down piercing the chest of the child and woman before a single scream could be released. Before he could pull the blade out of the woman, a black blur slammed into him breaking them both through wooden house.

"You have finally arrived eh? Seems a bit to late don't you think?" The admiral lit another joint, as he stared at the ghoul, Ninja. "Jordan, handle this filth so we can go." The admiral stated as he sat down to relax and watch the fight.

Jordan pulled out his quinque, which was a katana relatively simple with an hidden feature it grew stronger the more it drank blood. He charged at the ghoul with a strike that would have cut hit his head off, but was met with a striking sound. A pulsing red kagune. 

"You're too slow." Ninja stated quietly, as he became a blur to the investigator and with one strike the man's spiked kagune had pierced the man's heart before he could even react flicking him off to side.

" You were taking forever. I was about to fall asleep you filthy ghoul." The admiral stated half asleep, but fully aware as he stood up bringing the blade back out still dripping with the blood of innocents on it.

Ninja only stared in anger, as the man that massacred Liz and Meliodas was in front of him and there was no way in hell he was going ton escape him. He sent his kagune forward, but the admiral lazily deflected it. "For a man that lost his family I would have thought you would have more fight in you."

"The only way to get you do something drastic is to give you reason to fight." The admiral thought, as he placed his joint into the baby's mouth. Ninja, seeing this pushed him to the edge as he aggressively went on the offensive pushing the admiral back. 

"Now we're having fun!" The admiral said, as he also pushed blocking and deflecting the seven kagunes loving every near death hit as they pierce his body but not enough to slow him down, nor kill him. The admiral cut off three of the seven, and slashed at the ghoul's chest making blood spill out dampening the admiral's uniform.

The admiral only looked on with amusement, as the two continued continued their fierce battle to the death. Neither letting up, as the clash continued. The clangs of steel versus fortified blood could be heard for the rest of the evening.

On-lookers would see that both the investigator and ghoul were bleeding heavily, but neither wanted to yield as that meant death. Ninja, decided that he would take something aimed at the left arm with kagune amputating it from the man. Unlike a ordinary human, the man didn't scream but only grunted in response as he aimed to take the monster's arm. He didn't get so lucky, however to take the entire arm, but he managed to take a few fingers. 

The admiral sighed, as he looked at his opponents wounds deciding that he had enough enjoyment for the night as he picked up the fingers and waved off to the ghoul. Taking the joint from the baby's mouth, as he relit it and carried on his way back to the CCG.

Ninja only stared in disgust, but nonetheless looked at the body of the fallen investigator for a meal. "Next time investigator, you will die." Ninja thought to himself, as he picked up the body and became a blur in the night sky vanishing among the stars.

Epilogue : 30 years later

The door opened to the house of Ninja, and figured walked in with a black blade. 

"I haven't forgotten about you...It's been far too long you old monster."


	5. Ch5 Bring The Gourmet

A/N: This is a slightly revised chapter, as I've edited certain incorrect words and tenses.

A/N: First off, I want to give a shoutout to my consistent reviewers, Scattershot98, GiddyLove, and a few others. You'll have asked for me to change the structure, and format so I'm currently working on that. So it's a big thanks from me to you, as we continue this story together.

The smell of coffee is brimming within the walls of Anteiku. A peaceful silence that feels so foreign with the ever constant troubles that they have to face as ghouls, and for the half-ghoul, this is much worse.

Kaneki has awoken hours ago, but he felt as if he could sleep all day. The fight with Nishiki brought unnerving thoughts and questions, but his main thought is Hide. The guy had been with him during the fight, but he was knocked out unconscious. However, what if he saw him? Thoughts on Hide thinking of him, as nothing more than a monster, plagued him. Kaneki didn't want the man to see him as a ghoul.

This pondering of life came to an end, however, when Touka barged through the door. "So, this is what you're doing up here lazy ass?" She questioned, but Kaneki could see that it is mainly rhetorical. " I'm just resting Touka, but I was going to get ready for work earlier." Kaneki said. " Were you now? Get up, and stop being a lazy ass!" She said before hitting him over the head, then proceeding to slam the door.

Touka cares for Kaneki, even though she berates him time to time. Nishiki looks a Touka with a cunning smirk, "Checking up on your boyfriend Touka?" She only glares at the man, before grumbling "We don't go out."

" Yeah, Yeah." Nishiki said, as he leaned against the wall.

Kaneki walks down the steps, dressed in his regular work outfit with one noticeable change. His nub of a hand is beginning to grow back slowly, which gives him great relief. " Maybe today will be the start of a new way of life." He thought to himself. " Hey Touka. Hey Mr.N-nishiki. What are you doing here?"

"I'm your coworker now. The old man said I could repay my dues to you by working here, so here I am." Nishiki said. Kaneki only nods in response, before starting the beginning of the work day.

Hours passed by, as no one out of the ordinary came to the small cafe. A figure walks in with a flamboyant outfit and slicked back purple hair. "Tsukiyama, why are you here?" Touka asks, already knowing the man's antics. "I can't stop by and visit little bunny?" He asks. For the second time today Touka grumbles and just decides to ignore the man. "You serve him Kaneki. I'm going on break." Touka said before disappearing into the back.

Kaneki walks over to the man, drawing Tsukiyama's attention at the new specimen. "Oh, who might you be?" Curious, as to who this aromas young man is. " Ken Kaneki." The answer satisfies Tsukiyama, as he orders a coffee. While he waits he couldn't help, but thank of the gourmet that will be held soon. He needs a new meal, one that will bring great attention to the show.

He didn't have to wait too long, as Kaneki returns with a fresh cup of coffee. "Would you mind joining me Mr.Kaneki? Sitting at a table for two, alone is especially dissatisfying. Would you agree..Mr.Kaneki?" Tsukiyama asked. Kankei only nods in response to the man's question, as he sits on the other side of the man.

"I almost forgot. My name is Shu Tsukiyama, and I'm happy to meet you Mr.Kaneki." The man's generosity and upbeat charm is a drastic change from the routine. Kaneki offers a smile in return. "What's your hobbies Mr. Kaneki?" The curious man put his head in his arms ready to listen to the boy that captures his attention.

"I love to read." Kankei said, which is his main hobby when he isn't working or busy trying to stay sane. Shu listened intently, as he continues to ask questions. The time went by, as Shu offers Kaneki a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted. The small cup managed to prick Kaneki. Shu seeing his clever work at hand decided to continue his part.

"Oh dear. You're bleeding Kaneki." Shu said as he cleans the blood with a handkerchief. If you excuse me, I have to use the restroom. Tsukiyama, goes to the bathroom before pulling out the handkerchief. Tsukiyama let out a muffled, but pleasured scream as he sniffed the handkerchief. His pupils expanded, and body clenches at just smell of Kaneki's blood. He would be his next meal. The greatest dish yet, and only to be served with the best preparation. "I must start immediately." He thought to himself.

He exits the bathroom before heading over to Kaneki. "I must go now, but we will see each other soon." Handing the boy a card, " Bon jour, Kaneki." The man said as he walks out the cafe. "What a weird guy." Kaneki thought.

Touka returns from her break, as she managed to see Tsukiyama walking out. " Nishiki." "What did he do, or say to Kaneki?" Touka asked curiously. "All I heard, is him asking Kaneki what he likes to do." Nishiki said nonchalantly, as he cleans out the dishes.

Touka sighed, guessing that Kaneki would be okay for now anyway. The guy did need a break from all the harsh things he has been surviving somehow.

Tsukiyama returns to his manor. The servants are at his whim, he has the finest decorations, the best clothes, and even top quality dishes. However, a particular dish has caught his attention, Kaneki. The boy is filled within his mind, and he could only imagine the sweet taste of his flesh as he tears the limbs off. Better yet, filet the flesh and prepare it in a way that will fit his artistic flavors.

The next day, Kaneki goes out for a walk deciding to enjoy the fresh air and a change of scenery. He didn't have any destination in particular, rather just a clearing of his mind with all events going on lately. One person he didn't expect to see on this walk is Yomo.

"There is someone that demands to see you Kaneki. "Someone wants to meet me. What kind of person?" Kankei asked curious about the mysterious person. "That is a question you will have to find out on your own." Yomo said.

"You don't have to come along, but do you want to?" Kankei gives a nod in response, as he followed Yomo to the shop Located in the 14th ward.

"We are here." Yomo said. Kaneki went to the door opening it before... "AHHH." He screams, as an old lady tries to grab him while screaming at him. Kaneki falls onto the floor shaking slightly from the shock.

"That is enough Itori." Yomo said, while the woman giggles and Uta look curiously at Kaneki. "You're no fun Yomo. " The party within the shop sat at the bar, as they boiled down to the real reason why Kaneki is here.

"Would you like some Kankei?" Itori asked as she pours a glass full of red substance. "Oh, I don't drink." He said timidly. She, "Accidentally", splashes the liquid on his face causing his kakugan to flare to life.

Kaneki placed his hand on his right eye, trying to hide the sign of him being a ghoul. "Don't worry about it we are all ghouls here."

"Do other one eye ghouls feel the same?" Itori thought aloud. "There are others like me?" Kaneki asked.

"There is another that was born as a one eye ghoul. However, I haven't seen her in a long time." She said.

"How do a ghoul and a human have a child?" Kaneki asks wondering how such a union occurs.

" Well my dear Kanekichi, in the first combination, the mom being a ghoul and the father being a human result in the slight chance of the mom's body absorbing the child as nutrients. Now when the father is a ghoul and the mother is a human she must eat flesh to sustain the child, or it will die from the lack of nutrients. However, the chances of a pregnancy happening are slim anyway." Itori explains while Kankei digests all the new information.

"What happens when two half ghouls create a child?" He asks wondering if he would ever be able to have kids. "I don't know, but maybe you'll come to find out and tell me allll about Kanekichi-kun."

"Now for the main reason that I want to see you. It's regarding the Gourmet, Shu Tsukiyama, he has information regarding the exclusive ghoul restaurant. Information that I need, and what better person than the one seems to desire so badly. " Itori said.

"I have heard that he cannibalizes other ghouls for his dishes. But you should try to hide your right eye Kaneki, or you may be mistaken for the rumored One Eye King." Uta added in.

"Nishiki didn't seem to care anything about me having one eye," Kaneki said. " He's young and ignorant of the darker truths of the ghoul world," She said. "For example, the rumors regarding Rize's death. Do you really believe that was just an unfortunate accident? "

"Uh..I never really thought about it too much." Kaneki said.

"I've heard rumors regarding the fact that there was a silhouette on the roof. In which they cut the suspensions holding the beams, and pop goes the weasel they fell upon you both." Itori said.

Itori grabs Kaneki hugging him into her voluptuous chest, cuddling him. "You're just so innocent, and it's adorable. But, I can't tell you any more valuable information, unless you get the information that I need on the Gourmet."

" Before you go Kaneki, take this." Uta throws him the mask, which has a distinct Frankenstein appearance. The mask has a row of teeth that can be undone with a zipper, black leather, and a patch that can cover his non-ghoul eye. Kaneki smiles, before thanking the man as he leaves out the shop.

He walks down the street thinking of ways of on how he would get information about the ghoul restaurant from Shu. The sound of fighting stopped Kaneki from thinking, however as he presses his back against the wall and gazes into the alley. " Mr.Nishio", Kaneki exclaims in his head. "What could he do to help the man? Call the police? No that will only make things worse. He has to go and stop them, even though the man did almost kill him." He thinks to himself.

Kaneki walks into the alleyway, " Leave him alone." The thugs look at the newcomer before laughing. "What's a pipsqueak like you going to do if we don't!?" One thug asks. "Lets fuck him up boys", as they cracked their knuckles and chuckle menacingly. The leader of the group shot forward at Kaneki, as he clenches his fist. Kaneki barely able to dodge it managed to thanks to his heightened reflexes.

When the fist connected to the wall it cracked on impact causing Kaneki to give the man another analysis. The thugs are all ghouls, and he has to be careful not to misjudge any of the attacks or that maybe his life. Kaneki punches the man in his face breaking his jaw, as his kakugan activates from the adrenaline rush.

"You're the One Eye King!?" Lets get out here boys, as the group scurried away from the rumored One Eye King. Kaneki walks over to Nishio, picking him up. "You got yourself in a lot of trouble Mr. Nishio."

Nishiki looks at Kaneki, "You piss me off." Kaneki helps the man get home, as they make way to the door opening it before Nishiki drops to the floor, injured.

ZAP ZAP

The sound of a fully functioning taser goes off, as Kaneki barely manages to avoid being zapped. "You're not the French, narcissistic bastard." The woman said.

"Kimi. He isn't the one that caused my wounds." Nishiki said. The woman now know as Kimi rushes over to him, and holds him tightly like his life depended on it. "You'll heal, right? What were you doing outside?" Kimi asked, worrying about the man that she loves.

"I haven't eaten, so my urges are out of control. And a lot of ghouls that are usually hidden are starting to come out of their crevices. Then, a Dove has died in the 20th ward." Nishiki managed to choke out.

"Kaneki-kun. Can you do me a favor, and not tell anyone about this. After all, you're a ghoul, right?" Kimi said. " U-Uh yeah. I won't tell anyone." Kaneki said as he left for his own home preparing to hang out with Tsukiyama tomorrow.

The next day

Kaneki and Tsukiyama started their day off by playing sports, as Shu notes that Kaneki has no aptitude for sports at all. Then they proceeded to take a walk enjoying the fresh air, as they asked about each other hobbies and likes. What Kaneki found to be interesting is that Tsukiyama also has a great love for books, which interested him. Furthermore the fact that the man also had an encounter with Rize himself. The noon soon turned into evening, and neither party has eaten.

"Would you like to go to an exclusive restaurant Kaneki? It has a great variety of food, which I'm sure you can enjoy. This the place that Itori wanted me to find out about." Kaneki thought to himself. " Sure," Kaneki said.

They made their way to the restaurant, as Tsukiyama whispers into the ear of a finely dresses man. "I'll see you on the inside Kaneki." He said. "Follow me, sir." The well-dress man escorts Kaneki to a shower, as he has sweated throughout the day. Kaneki relaxes, as he washes his body up from the long day. Before drying off and being met with the servant who has a suit prepared for him.

Putting on the fine suit, he is led to a door which has two other people waiting. A man with short hair named Kobachi and a fat woman named Mitari he found out. They are served coffee, before being led to a room with one table. "This is oddly suspicious, " Kaneki thought.

The ceiling opens to a roaring crowd all wearing a mask and looking down at them with interest.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO TONIGHTS DINNER! FIRST OFF TO THE LEFT WE'VE JOURNALIST, KOBACHI! WHO IS ALWAYS AT THE GYM AND IS IN TIP-TOP SHAPE MAKING A VERY CHEWY TEXTURE FROM HIM. NEXT IS THE WOMAN, MATARI WHO SHOULD HAVE A SALTY FLAVOR AND FAT! LASTLY, WE'VE AN EXOTIC DISH, MEAT OF A GHOUL!" The announcer exclaims as the crowd goes wild in the desire to try the dishes.

"I'm not into cannibalism." A woman said. "Oh, my dear, but he is far from your average ghoul." Tsukiyama Pulls out the handkerchief, which has Kaneki blood on it." The smell lures many of the ghouls to its orgasmic smell, and the desire to taste the ghoul al the more.

"Shall we have the ULTIMATE GOURMET MEAL!?" Tsukiyama exclaims.

The group of three looks at the crowd with horror realizing that they were brought here to be food for this group. Kaneki drops to the ground realizing that he was too stupid to notice the end goal of Tsukiyama.

"Now then, Time for the dinner show!" The announcer yelled. " "Today's scrapper has arrived!" A hulking figure appears from the darkness revealing a large man that held a butcher knife and mask. His first target is Kobachi, as the man seemed to believe this is all just for the entertainment factor. How he was sadly mistaken, as he is pummeled into the ground, breaking a majority of his bones while letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

The screams drive the crowd wild, as they cheer on the scrapper wanting more and more of this demented, sick show. Which is comparatively the same to the ancient Romans own gladiator shows. The scrapper brings down his butcher knife amputating the man's arms and legs before ripping off his head and throwing it to the crowd. Blood rained down, like a waterfall covering the now remaining two and their executioner.

"Yous two next." The hulking butcher said.

Kaneki stood in front of the woman trying to protect her from the monster before them. "Stay back, I'll try to hold him off," Kaneki said.

However, Matari kicks Kaneki making him fall to the ground, " How about you die first then!"

The observing ghouls watched with curiosity loving the betrayal and revival of pure human nature, as they betray one another. Kaneki barely manages to dodge the scrapper's slam, as he rolls to the side. The scrapper looks confused wondering why there is no dead body under his arms. Nonetheless, he turns his sights on the woman as she runs from him.

He chases after her, but she is too fast for him to catch. But, the poison has started to take its effect as she slows down exponentially. Before the scrapper grabs her and begins to rip off her oily skin slowly. She screams in agony, but he continues the slow torture appeasing the crowd's bloodthirstiness. Then he uses the saw blade to slice her open while ripping out her small intestine and using it, as a whip-like leash to grab Kaneki.

"Yous now." The scrapper said as he pulls Kaneki closer with the bloody intestine. Trying to slice Kaneki in half with the cleaver, but he managed to slide through the gap of it miraculously. Then, aiming a hard punch at the man's face making him drop Kaneki in pain.

"That weapon isn't going to work. He needs something different." Tsukiyama calls for the secret weapon, a quinque. The servant brings out a suitcase and gives it to the scrapper. "Just click the button here." The servant said, before leaving out.

"Make moma proud Taro-Chan, and I'll have a reward for you when we go home." A woman from the crowd yells out. "Yes, moma." Taro said. He tries to slice Kaneki in half, but the boy managed to avoid and twist the giant's arm then break a joint with hard knee jab. Consequently, enraging the monster as Taro uses his free arm to swing the blade slicing Kaneki's side.

Kaneki groaned slightly in pain from the slice, as he realizes the poisonous gas is taking its effect on him. Taro grabs Kaneki squeezing him tightly, breaking a few bones in the boy's petite body. Letting out a scream, as the crowd cheers in excitement, " Kill him! Cut him up into pieces!"

The single kakugan in Kaneki's single eye flared to life, while managing to shock the audience. Whispers, " A one eye ghoul?" Could be heard throughout the crowd. Tsukiyama stared at the boy. "I must have him to myself.. I can be the only one to eat him." He thought before jumping over the rail and shoving his fist through Taro them ripping him in half.

"What did you do to my Taro!" Madam A screams." Taro will be our meal on this lovely night. I'm sorry Madam A, I'll give you suitable replacements for Taro in good time." "Fine, but they better be good." She said annoyed at the loss of her toy.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to just forget this night Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama asks as the blood rained on them. Kaneki sighs, as he made his way out of the restaurant and on his way home.

The early sunrise, on a peaceful Sunday, is what Kaneki would call an enjoyable relaxing day. A ring on his doorbell makes him wonder who could possibly be there. "Was it Tsukiyama?" The thoughts of that ghoul made him worry, but he answers the door nonetheless." It is Kimi, what could she possibly need with him?" Kaneki thinks to himself.

"It's about Nishiki. He hasn't heal from his wounds, and I'm very worried about him. Can you help me? I don't know what I should do, but I thought you might know what I can do?" Kimi asked. "I'll talk with someone I know, so don't worry," Kaneki answers with a smile. "Thank you so much." Kimi said.

Kaneki went back inside to read a couple of books to start his morning before going to Antikeu. A hand grabs Kimi by the mouth, revealing Tsukiyama. "You shouldn't be so thankful, yet." The last thing Kimi sees is the rising of the sun, as her world goes black.

Kaneki hears a clicking noise on his window, so he gets up and looks only to see a message with a rose. "Only one person..." He thought. Opening the letter to read that Tsukiyama has kidnapped Kimi, and he has to meet him at a cathedral to save her. Kaneki rushes to Antikeu to see a dead tired Nishiki waiting outside.

"That bastard took Kimi. We've to get her back.." He said angrily. "I know Nishiki, so lets go while we still have an opportunity. The two guys set out for the catbedral, as they one common goal in mind. Save Kimi. They arrived to see Tsukiyama and a knocked out kimi on a platform. "So you both read the message I take it?" Tsukiyama says with an amused smirk.

"I'm going go to kill you." Nishiki activates his kagune before striking at Tsukiyama, however the injuries and hunger have taken a massive toll on him. Which allowed Tsukiyama to overpower him easily with his koukaku type kagune that has an appearance to a sword.

The stronger ghoul simply batted him to the side, as his main dish is right in front of him.

Kaneki activated his own kagune to try and fight the upper ghoul. Using his kagune to propel himself into the air, Kaneki shot down at Tsukiyama like a razor bullet hoping to break the man's kagune. However, Kaneki underestimates the durability that the kagune held and thus is surprised when his attack is simply deflected. "You poor thing, the last-ditch error to save yourself. Now it's time for you to be eaten Kan.." Tsukiyama is cut off mid-sentence as Touka slashes his face.

Kaneki looks at Touka surprised that she is even here. She simply ignores him before focusing on the Gourmet, as he looks at her pissed off. "You fucking wench. Interrupting my meal, I'll kill you." He said.

"Go fuck yourself ." She said, activating her winged kagune launching a barrage of crystals at the man. Tsukiyama simply used his kagune, as a shield blocking the fatal crystals as he moved closer. He slashes her side, then kicks her into a pillar. "You're all weak, and will all be my special dishes." Tsukiyama said with the thought of all the new food exciting him immensely.

"Damn it, I'm too weak. I haven't been eating enough flesh.." Touka thought as an idea came to her. "Kaneki let me bite you. I only need a small amount of your flesh if we are to have any hope of defeating him." Seeing as he is currently incoherent to her words, she grabs him biting his shoulder eating a partial amount of his flesh. She did enjoy the taste, letting a quiet moan before stopping.

Tsukiyama only saw red. She tasted HIS DISH! The only one that could do that is himself. The rage took over, as he clashes his blade with the rejuvenated Touka's kagune. The clash of kagunes is the only thing that can be heard in the halls of Cathedral. However, Touka is gaining the upper hand and is pushing the Gourmet back as her crystals have hindered his movement one by one. While her aerial attacks are proving to be much more effective with the intake of fresh flesh.

Tsukiyama decides that if he could not have Kaneki, no one would be leaving here alive. Therefore, he started to cut down the pillars that support the old building. "We are all going to die, so lets make this fun."

"Kaneki get these two out here and run. I'll handle this psycho, right here, right now. " Touka said. This seems to have been the magic trick, as Kaneko regain his senses and evacuates the injured Nishiki and unconscious Kimi.

Touka and Tsukiyama stare down each other, as the building is falling apart more and more every second. The two appear to be blurs, as their kagunes both seek dominance over one another, neither getting the upper hand. Touka shot forth crystals aiming to completely immobilize Tsukiyama. But, he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice as he uses the pillars to boost his speed and his kagune as a lance to pierce.

Touka manages to block it, but not without a cost as he manages to pierce her arm. She ignores the pain, as her goal is to kill the man with no chance of survival. She knew that time isn't on her side, as in a few more minutes the entire building will crash upon them both.

Tsukiyama's thoughts are twisted within rage, and he only had one objective in mind. That objective is to slaughter Touka and her little friends. Seeing a flicker of opportunity, she sliced off the man's arm, then shot the crystals into his abdomen furthering the pain he is receiving. "You're going to die," as she stares down at him with her single Kakugan glowing brightly. Before stomping the man's head, as she listens to the man's pitiful cries.

Touka cuts off the man other arm before walking out of the cathedral. Moments before it collapses, as that marks the end of Shuu Tsukiyama. "Kaneki lets take them to the shop and heal them up. The manager will decide what to do after that." Touka says. He only gives a tired nod to the response, while they prepare their way to Antikeu.

Night has set in Tokyo, while others slept, others worked. A lone investigator stood on the rooftop, overlooking the collapsed cathedral. Their white hair fluttered in the breeze, "Ken Kaneki.."


	6. A Daughter’s Legacy

A/N: Hey guys. I haven't dropped my story, but I have been busy with exams and all. Nonetheless, it's finally over! Yay me. In all serious, I will begin to writing my chapters again at the usual schedule of one every week. Therefore, with all that being say here is Ch.6, A Daughter's Legacy.

"The 20th ward has been experiencing an influx of ghoul incidents over these past few weeks, and we must solve this problem...proficiently. Therefore, I am sending senior investigator Mado and investigator Amon to the 20th ward. They will handle hunt the mother and daughter ghoul, and any other ghoul that rears their damn head."

Mado and Amon prepare for their new assignment, as they venture off to the once peaceful ward. "I wonder what new quinques I can add to my collection from this ward." Mado thinks. Mado, is a short man with white hair most likely caused from the stressful life of an investigator, carries a suitcase in his hand." I don't know sir. We will have to kill the monsters, and see sir." Amon says. The latter investigator is a tall man that has black hair, with the regular uniform for an investigator, and his own suitcase.

We will both survey the area and report back at this location in two hours. I expect to see you alive Amon-kun. Mado gives a smile, which holds underlying insanity." I hope the same for you sir, " Amon says, as he goes off to investigate.

Mado walks through an alleyway curious about the peaceful ward. To anyone the man appears to be a innocent old man, but to the ghoul he is food. The ghoul watches Mado from a distance not caring for the fact that the old man appears to be so thin. The ghoul launches himself at the man expecting a easy kill. Slice! The ghouls hand comes off, as it looks in shock.

Mado looks at the ghoul with the eyes of a predator that has found their latest prey. "You landed right on my spider web, and now you're gonna die." "Impossible. You're an investigator?" The ghoul questions; as he backs away in fear. "Article 12 states that ghouls aren't protected by the law."Mado says, before using his quinque to sever the ghouls's legs and head from his body.

"It's been three hours Mado-san." Amon says. "A rather curious ghoul attacked me, and I simply showed him the error of his ways," Mado replies in a teaching tone.

Yomo silently observes the duo noting the recent murder, and use of a quinque from the elder man. Amon snaps his head toward the direction of Yomo, however when he looks there is no one there. "Is there something bothering you Amon-kun?" Mado questions. "No..I just thought someone was watching us is all." Mado looks at him for a couple of seconds, "You're so on edge Amon-kun, but that is to be expected from a graduate after all. "

-At Antikeu-

The manager is currently teaching Kaneki the etiquette of eating human food."Kaneki, you must learn to eat human if you ever want to blend in with the society of humans. After all, is it not your dream for humans and ghouls to co-exist? " The manager says sagely.

Kaneki sighs knowing that he would have to master the art of eating human food, even if it is atrocious in taste. He picks up the sandwich and slowly takes a bite, then swallows it. He immediately throws up the small piece. "This is awful." He thinks to himself, before taking a larger bite and swallowing it all in some go. Consequently, making the urge worse as he grabs a towel and manages to gulp it down.

"Good job Kaneki." " You have a job for me? " Kaneki asks inquisitively.

" Yes, I have a job for you. I would normally have Touka do it, but it's her day off and we all need a break every now and then. Therefore, the job is to simply collect food supplies with Yomo-san." The manager says.

" Do you mean kill people?" Kaneki asks. Yoshimura smiles at the innocent of the boy. " No, but you will see when you meet Yomo. Now hurry along, Yomo is only patient for so long."

Kaneki goes to the destination that he is instructed to go. "I wonder where Yomo-san is?" He thinks to himself, but fortunately, a black car pulls up revealing to be the man he has been waiting for, Yomo. Kaneki gets inside the car, as they drive. "Yomo is this your car?" Kaneki is met with an empty silence. The car stops on the road, and Yomo gets out looking over the rail. "Why did we stop here ?" Kaneki asks curiously. Before he could get an answer Kaneki leans on the rail, breaking it as he tumbles down the hill before landing on a rough patch of grass.

"Ugh." He groans, while checking over his body seeing no sign of injuries. "This body..it is useful." Kaneki thinks to himself. Looking around the dark area, before placing his hand on something squishy? "What is this?" The realization strikes him, " I-It's a body. What's a dead person doing here?"

Yomo grabs Kaneki shoulder," This is our food supplies. The bodies of suicidal people." Yomo lets go of his shoulder before doing a small prayer for the man. Picking up the body, and taking it to the car, " We should be on our way." Kaneki only nods before heading to the car as well. The ride is silent all the way back, as Yomo disappears into the freezer and Kaneki sits at a booth.

Ring!

The sound of the doorbell rings letting the store know of a customer. Two people walk in a little girl and her mother. " The shop is closed I thought?" Kaneki thinks to himself quietly.

Touka emerges from the back, " Oh it's you Mrs.Fueguchi and Hinami, how can we help you today?" "Is Mr. Yoshimura here" Mrs. Fueguchi asks Touka. "Right up the back ." Touka points in the hallway before rubbing Hinami's head softly. "How are you today Hinami? Do you want me teach you how to read a book?" Touka asks the small girl, as she only gives a smile in response.

"Not right now, Ms.Touka. Mommy said we're busy today." Her sing-song voice warms Touka's heart as she thinks of the good times she used to have with her family.

The mother and daughter duo disappears into the back, while Kaneki observes silently. "What are you looking at Kaneki!?" Touka asks the now cowering boy. Kaneki stops cowering, as a sense of sadness overcomes him. "Touka. Can I ask you for a favor?" Touka looks at Kaneki losing her angry look, before adopting a look of patience.

"Train me."

"You want me to train you? " Touka states curious, at his request from her. " Yes. I'm tired of people getting killed because I'm too useless. I want to train to be stronger. I need to..." Kaneki stops, as he thinks of the people that have been hurt because of him.

Touka only sighs before cracking her knuckles. " I will not go easy on you." She takes Kaneki to the basement, as they begin their week-long tor..training session.

" One Week Later"

Over this week, Kaneki has learned that Touka is a complete slave driver. The bruises, the cuts, and the wounds would heal fast although they still hurt. Nonetheless, Kaneki improved enough to control his kagune without too much effort. He still had a long way to go, but he is satisfied with the progress for now. During the breaks, he would teach Hinami how to read and read books to her. Developing their relationship slowly but surely. The Doves have also been on the rise, as reports of ghouls dying have been on the rise.

"Moma, can we visit Kaneki and Touka today?" Hinami asks in a sweet voice, accompanied by puppy dog eyes. Her mother looks at her, then away. " Yes, we can." " Yay! You are the best moma." Hinami yells happily.

"I would not be too happy...Mother and Daughter ghoul. " Mado appears with his suitcase, and crazed look. I have finally found you, and I have a special present for the both of you. He activates his quinque and the horror stricks both of the ghouls.

"Father..." Hinami looks in complete devastation and sadness. Her mother told her that he was doing work, but now...he is dead.

Mrs. Fueguchi activates her kagunes and looks at Hinami. "Run dear." Hinami runs away, as she hears the clashing of her mother and the investigator.

Kaneki closes the shop today as he is getting prepared to go home. Little Hinami crashes into him crying her heart out. What is wrong Hinami? "M-Mother and the investigator are fighting. " She chokes out from her cries. "Where are they?" Kaneki asks as she points to the direction. He runs with Hinami while thinking of how he would possibly be able to beat an investigator. The thinking comes to an abrupt stop, as he grabs Hinami and hides.

He looks over to see the two are still fighting. "What to do? What to do? What to do?" Kaneki thinks to himself, as he didn't want the woman to die but he also did not want to be exposed ruining the entire cafe.

Mado laughs at woman seeing her futile effort to kill him." You will die, and then I'm going to get your precious little daughter. Which is going complete my collection of the father, the mother, and lastly the daughter." The mother avoids the strike glimpsing at her daughter and Kaneki. "She had to get them ti..." Her thoughts are cut short as the quinque decapitates her.

"Awe you froze. I didn't want ruin my new quinque too much." He laughs in madness, but excitement at being one more step closer to finishing his collection.

Kaneki hid Hinami's eyes as her mother's body drops to the ground, and blood sprays everywhere. He holds her close, as he makes a mad dash back to Antikeu clutching the traumatized girl with his life. "Almost there."

Life isn't on his side, however, as the investigator quinque stabs him in the leg.

"Where do you think you're going with my prize," Mado questions. Kaneki looks up in horror, as the white hair investigator stares at the both of them with a sadistic look.

"I have to protect Hinami, even if it cost me my life." Kaneki puts the girl a safe distance away, before activating his own kagune. They were in an abandoned area so he didn't have worry about anything but protecting Hinami.

" So, you are a ghoul too? I can't wait to see what type of quinque you'll be."Mado fires the rinkaku quinque at Kaneki slicing his face. "Oh, you can do much better than that." Kaneki uses his kagune to defend against the series of blow brought upon him by the lunatic investigator. He wraps his kagune around the latter and uses it to fling the man into the buildings. Panting, as he could feel the wounds heal.

He walks towards Hinami only to feel the quinque stab through his stomach, which drags him back to the investigator. This is far from over one-eyed. You killed my wife, and now I'm going torture you and make you feel what I've felt for so long...pain. Kaneki coughed out blood, as the man became much more aggressive than previously. "Shit. How do I beat this guy." Dodging the fanatic swings, as the investigator persists on killing him slowly.

"You can't run for ever abomination. Why don't you turn into the monster that killed my wife! Stop pretending to be so innocent." The investigator slashes Kaneki chest, then arms, then legs. Enjoying the painful cries that are let out, as he tortured the monster.

"It's time for you to die filth!" The investigator brought down the quinque aiming to sever Kaneki's head.

An echo of a powerful screech could be heard. Stopping both the investigator and Hinami's own cries as they try locate the source. The creature, One-Eyed Owl, appears in all its glory. The one kakugan glowing, with its twisted horns and pale skin, along with its gigantic size and spiky back. The fear overtook Kaneki and Hinami, but Mado looks at the creature with absolute hatred. "One eye ghouls...You will all die!" The hatred drips from his voice like venom, as he tries to fight the monster.

The One-Eyed Owl simply stares at the man, as his quinque doesn't even faze its armor. The creature back hands the investigator before going to Kaneki. "You..are..mine" The creatures states as it squeeze Kaneki's body. Which causes him to scream, as his body is being crush by the immense pressure.

The creature let out giggles of laughter, as it increases the torment for the boy. "Tell me who do you belong to?" " No one." Kaneki says to the creature before spitting in its face. Before he knows it he is press against the wall, as the creature shoots shards into his body avoiding the non-vital organs." I will break you, and you will learn soon enough."

The large creature jumps on the nearby buildings as it disappears. Kaneki drops to the ground as the shards begin to dissolve. His only focus now is Hinami and her safety.

Hinami runs to Kaneki and jumps into his arms hugging him close. "Please don't leave me either." The Autumn winds blow, as Kaneki hugs the traumatized girl. Then, the investigator that was once broken has already disappeared as well. Therefore, leading nothing to do other than take Hinami back to the cafe.

The staff of Antikeu are bunch together, as they are called for a meeting. Yoshimura looks around before finally beginning to say what needs to be said. " The doves have entered the 20th ward, and now we have to be highly cautious of the things that we do as ghouls... Next is the fact that we have a new member, Hinami. Her mother has been killed by an investigator."

Touka becomes livid, depressed, and angry all at the same time. " How did Himami get here then?" " I brought her here, " Kaneki says nervously. "But, I didn't get to save her mother..." Before Kaneki could react he is slammed into the wall by Touka, as she looks into his eyes with hatred. "You bastard, why didn't you help her!? You are fucking useless; I hate you; I wish you never even came here!" Jabbing Kaneki in the face, as she drops him on the floor.

"That is enough Touka," Yomo calls out. "He would have died if he attempted to kill the investigator by himself." " I rather he is dead than Mrs.Fueguchi! " Touka interjects before running into her room and slamming the door.

Silence struck the room, as no one wanted to interfere with an angry Touka.

"Back to business as usual everyone, and Yomo I need you follow me." Yoshimura says, before going to the back. Everyone leaves, except for a broken Kaneki and Hinami. "Big brother?" She calls out to him, then goes to hug him tightly.

Unknowingly to her, Kaneki is running through an array of different emotions. "I'm useless..." He whispers out in a dead tone that could even shake the hardiest of people. "I should be dead..." Hinami looks at her brother figure before hugging him tighter. "It's not your fault big brother...You saved me and I will always be in gratitude for the things you have done for me. Perk up, and smile for me. Even if it's a tiny one."

Kaneki looks at his little sister before cracking a small smile fading into her persona that he uses to take on the challenges in his life. The will to live for something ignites something within him that was lost, but now found. The power and will to protect those that he cares about.

Amon walks to the meeting place that he and his superior were suppose to meet. Not seeing any sign of him he begins to overthink the possibilities of what may have happened to the old, but wise man. Before long, however, the Mado appears heavily injured with blood staining his outfit. "Amon. Lets go to the headquarters of this ward. I have found our target, one-eye ghoul, and the Owl." Amon simply nods, as he can tell from the man that he was in no mood to play his usual antics.


	7. The End Of Reign

A/N: I'm sorry for the delays between chapters and the pacing, but I'm trying to get to new original content for you all to enjoy. Lastly, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and for my manga readers of Tokyo Ghoul re: the chapters are Hype! The grammatical errors and deficiencies will be updated and fixed when I finish this story.

The aftermath of the events involving Kaneki and Hinami has put Antieku on high alert. The CCG announcement furthered that fear, as their was a warning sent out in the ward. Meanwhile, the last couple of days have been nothing but tense and quiet. With Touka still being angry at Kaneki to a small extent, and everyone on guard about their predicament.

After Mado managed to get his wounds heal, he went to Amon to plan a trap for the ghouls that he encountered. One, in which, would lead the little monster right to her death. He decided that he won't be leaving empty handed this time...

"Hinami, what would you like to read today?" Kaneki asks. Ever since the incident the two have grown closer as sister and brother. "It doesn't matter big brother." She says while she eats her meal for the morning. "I found this book, The Countries Of The Americas, while I was at the bookstore and it's a picture book that details the continents of North and South America." Kaneki replies back to her. " Oooh! Oooh! Are there ghouls there too!?" She asks curiously and excitedly. There may be, but maybe we can go on trip there one day to find out. How does that sound?" Hinami nods her head in agreement, as she hasn't been anywhere outside of Tokyo.

"Kaneki, come here." Touka yells from the lower level. He rushes in haste, as he doesn't want to feel Touka's blows to his head anymore. When he arrives he sees Touka sitting down at a booth with a uniform and glasses.

"Why the dress up Touka?" He inquires from the ghoul. "The doves are in our ward, and we need to get them off Hinami's trail." She says. "And before you ask how are we going to accomplish this, it's a simple in and out plan. We are going to give false information regarding Hinami's whereabouts. Therefore, go and put on the uniform."

A few minutes pass and Kaneki finally comes out dressed in his uniform. "Hmm." Touka mumbles to herself, as she inspects him. She ruffles his hair making it shaggy and puts glasses on his face. Then she places her own glasses on, as she details the plan to Kaneki.

"The plan is simple. We go in, tell the personnel what we know, then leave. Nothing more, nothing less. You got that Kaneki?" "Yeah, I understand." He calmly replies, but on the inside is freaking out about heading to such a place, the headquarters no less.

The duo begin trek to the CCG headquarters for this district, seeing the large building. "Are you sure we can't get them off Hinami's trail another way?" Kaneki asks his fear is ever growing with each step they take towards the building. "If you would like to murder the investigators, and destroy the headquarters sure..!" She replies sarcastically at the pouting Kaneki.

They walk inside the building, and see the information head eyeing them with a friendly smile as they enter. "How can I be of assistance to you both?" She asks with a glowing smile. "We are here to report on the Daughter Ghoul's whereabouts." Touka replies, as she matches the woman's smile with one of her own. The information head pulls out her note pad, " Tell me everything you know, then I will send it all to the two strong investigators that are here. Especially the tall, hunky one...," She trails off, while thinking of the investigator.

"Those two investigators eliminated the Mother ghoul, and will soon find the Daughter Ghoul. Especially with the information that you two will provide us!" "Don't you think it's wrong to kill an innocent child?" Kaneki inquires wanting to know the opposite spectrum's view on ghouls. Ghouls are not humans, and

"The Daughter ghoul, was in a tattered dress around the Kasahara Elementary School. There was also a river." Touka thinks of more details before- "She was covered mud as well." Kaneki rebuttals in Touka's description. The woman notes all the information down and nodding as she listens to their details. "Is there anything else?" "No, nothing else." Touka says.

The duo walk away from the lady, but bump into an investigator. Touka curses their luck on the inside, but manages to keep a maintained look. " Sorry!" She exclaims scurrying off while dragging Kaneki along.

Amon simply stares at the dust cloud left by the previous occupants. "Hm. What a weird couple." He thinks to himself, as he proceeds to the information lady for any news of the ghouls.

Touka stops running as she believes they've gained enough distance away from the headquarters. "That should throw them off Hinami's trail, Kaneki. However, we do need keep a close eye on her as the investigators aren't leaving until they find her."

"Why do humans have such a large animosity towards ghouls? Even the children that have no choice but to obey their nature?" Kaneki asks Touka, as the indifferent nature of the woman's words still ring in his mind. "Would you feel safe knowing that there is a predator in your mist that could devour you with ease? The hatred that we hold against each other, as we tear apart families, killing love ones, and desecrating memories. It's in our nature to compete for survival of the fittest Kaneki..."

He clutches his hand into a tight fist, " I will bring both sides together. I will not let anyone else suffer. Ghoul. Human. I will not stop until we can all live together in a form of peace." Touka sighs, as she listens to his fiery rant. "You really are naive Kaneki, but maybe you can bring a change." She thinks to herself, " Lets go back to the cafe, Kaneki." She strolls to the cafe thinking of the future and what it holds for the world.

\- That night -

Everyone in the cafe is sound asleep except one individual, Hinami. Every time she would close her eyes the images of her dead mother would haunt her. The final words of her mother just made it all the harder to forget the gruesome tragedy. The stillness of the night is interrupted when she hears bird pecking her window with a letter. It reads, " Come to the abandoned parking deck if you would like to see your mother." Hope strikes Hinami's heart quicker than a bolt of lightning. Is her mother still alive? She didn't see her die...but maybe just maybe there is a chance she is still alive. Hinami put on her jacket and rushes to the destination with the hope of seeing her mother empowering her every step.

Touka woke up when she heard the door of the cafe open. "Who could possibly be up at this time of night? She thinks to herself, as she calls Hinami's name. "Are you having troubles sleeping again Hinami? Hinami?" She rushes to the other bed removing the blanket revealing nothing but pillows in the place of Hinami. "Fuck!" Touka scrambles some clothes on, as she barges in on a sleeping Kaneki. "Wake up, Kaneki!"

"Five more minutes mom." Kaneki grumbles as he rolls to the other side of the bed ignoring Touka entirely. Annoyed at his actions, she gets a bottle of cold water and pours it down his shirt. Kaneki jolts awake shivering at the cold water as it travels down his body awakening all of his senses. "What is it Touka? It's night time and you should be sleep." "Hinami is missing, and we have to find her." Touka explains while internally panicking about the little girl's safety.

Kankei jumps out of bed, and puts on his clothes. He proceeds to grab his ghoul mask this time to avoid having his identity in question. Touka and Kaneki follow the trail of footsteps before coming to idea. "We can split up, so we can find her faster. You go to check city areas and I'll go check any places that she likes to visit." Touka says before activating her Kagune to fly in the sky checking for Hinami, meanwhile Kaneki hurries to the city's dock.

Hinami manages to find her way to the deck, and is now looking at death it self. The investigator that killed her mother was right in front of her. "W-Where is my mother..?" Mado gives the ghoul a maniacal smile before answering, "right here of course!" He reveals his quinque, which is shown to be her mother's kagune in all of its glory. "Just like I promised, your mother is right here." Giggling, as the little monster turns into tears from the sight of his new quinque.

Hinami knew that the man killed her mother, but the small hope of seeing her alive was too much to deny. Now here she is about to meet the same fate of her mother. She drops to her knees, as she wonders what will her big brother think of her dying. A disappointment? A brat? A nuisance? The sound of her mother's kagune coming towards her brought tears as she closed her eyes. Clang! The sound of something hitting the kagune brings Hinami to the real world. "Big sister?" The whimpers somber Touka, but motivate her even more to kill the mad man in front of her.

"I am here now, Hinami." Touka activates her kagune, which reveals the crimson red wings that flutter with blue highlights. Her eyes and mind focusing on one goal. To kill the man in front of them, and protect Hinami. She fires a barrage of crystals at Mado, as he uses the father quinque to block the attack. Unbeknownst to him, Touka was expecting such a move and followed through with a counter attack slamming him into a pillar.

"Impressive. However, that will not be enough to stop me from killing the both of you." The crazed investigator states, as he uses the mother quinque to slice Touka's abdomen and legs the uses the father quinque to slam her repeatedly into the pavement.

Her screams of pain pierce the cold walls, but no one comes. The gruesome method stains the pavement crimson, as Touka is brutalized by the Mado. "I thought you were going to kill me?" Mado giggles out, then looks at his main target, the daughter ghoul.

"Run, Hinami!" Touka spits out from her confined position. "Did I ask you to speak, monster?" The mother quinque squeezes Touka digging its spikes into her flesh as Hinami cries louder. "Stop! Stop! Don't hurt her anymore!" Two kagunes burst to life as Hinami looks at the man with hatred.

Mado looks at her with glee. "Oh you have the best, of the best. A perfect specimen for a new quinque!" He throws Touka, and engages into a battle with the little monster. Sparks of the kagunes fly everywhere, as Hinami puts her all into killing the man that he is disrespecting her mother and father's legacy.

Touka stands up shakily, and activates her ukaku to fire shards in the investigator's back only to have them blocked by the father quinque. "You will have do much better than that small trick." The loss of concentration cost him, however, as the loss of his left arm.

"Where did my quinque go?" Mado questions outloud, before noticing that his hand has been amputated by the daughter ghoul.

He doesn't have much time to think before the daughter's whip like kagune burst at him. Using the father quinque as a shield, before twisting it around the daughter kagune launching her into Touka.

"I may bleed to death soon, but I'm taking the both of you with me." His quinque piercing the two girls, as they out a pain grunt. There eyes begin to close, as footstep draw near.

"You..not you..!" Mado screams in horror, as the sounds of flesh being torn and ripped apart highlight the air. This continues on before all sounds finally cease, and they pass out from blood loss. The figure picks them up takes them to their cafe. Leaving them on the steps, as they disappear with a bloody smile.

\- With Kaneki-

"I wonder has Touka found Hinami, yet." Kaneki thinks to himself while checking over the dock. Figuring she might have ran here, as it is one of her favorite spots after playing at the park to read books or simply watch the night sky. "What are you doing here ghoul." A voice states with authority and disgust.

Kaneki looks over to see an investigator, one with jet black hair, a suit case, tall stature, and a serious expression. "I do not want to fight you." " It is not a choice that you have." Amon says, blocking a fist from Kaneki. The thundering in the sky signals the incoming rain, as with every blow the sound of thunder appears to resonate.

Amon falls back, before asking a question. Do you ever think about the sorrow you cause? The pain that you monsters create? The loneliness?" Amon jabs his fist into Kaneki's face throwing him against the wall.

"Is this all that a fake ghoul has to offer? All talk, but no power to back up your heinous actions. You're weak, and I will exterminate you, monster." Amon activates his quinque, a glowing red cylindrical club before knocking Kaneki down to the lower level causing him let out pained cries.

"Are ghouls the real problem?" Kaneki thinks out loud, as the rain pours down from the heavens signaling the clash. He stands up, then looks at the investigator. "Some ghouls do create those pains out of nothing more than fun, but others are different. We want to live, just like you." He activates his kagune , as the weapons strike each other in furious blows. Neither party giving in, as the two ideologies wage war against each other.

Kaneki, takes advantage of an opening bites Amon shoulder. The taste of fresh blood fuels his ghoul side urges, furthering the battle of

investigator vs ghoul. Kaneki dodges the blows and attack with ones of his own, while Amon deflects and attack Kaneki with hard strikes. Neither party giving in, as the battle's intensifies with every blow.

The two don't speak a word, as they let their attacks speak for them. Finally Amon grows angry, and charges a hard blow at Kaneki but Kaneki deflects it breaking it into two. "Kill him...Eat him..." The voice of Rize whispers to Kaneki. "No..." He states before squeezing his shoulder. The kagune strikes Amon in his stomach sending him skidding across the wet pavement. "Please run away. I don't want be to be a murder. Don't make me a murder." Kaneki drops to ground crying, as the ghoul side is overwhelming him. The kagunes flowing in every which direction, and a spew of mumbles escape his mouth.

I can't control it. He stands up and bend his body backwards before launching at the nearest figure impaling them with his kagune. "Yomo?" "I can understand the manager's interest in you now; but it is time to go home now, Kaneki."

The cold bleak halls of a chamber echo with horrid screams of agony. But one question can be heard from the torturer.

 **"What's 1000-7!?"**


	8. Days Of Rest

After the incident with the doves, the members of Anteiku are all under relaxation for once. Nishiki and Touka are chatting about the daily affairs of school, while Kaya and Enji are brewing coffee for the current cliental, and Kaneki is teaching Hinami how to read more advanced books. All in all, it was a peaceful day for the gang of ghouls.

Ring

The sound of the cafe's bell resonates, as Enji welcomes the new guest. "Hi, welcome to Anteiku. We will be with you in just a moment." The green hair customer observes the room before finding her target of interest, Ken Kaneki.

She walks to his booth and smile. "Do you mind if I sit here with you...Kaneki-kun?" The voice sounded gentle to Kaneki and oddly familiar as well. He turns his head to see Eto smiling at him, with a look of untainted innocence. "Hinami, will you excuse me as I talk to my friend here?"

Hinami nods, as she goes to Touka with her new book. "You haven't texted or called me once Kaneki. I am starting to think you hate little old me." The pouting of her face could put any thoughts of her, malicious nature, to the side. "No. No. It is not like that Eto. I have just been busy with all type of incidents." She giggles softly at his erratic response.

"How is your hand doing my dear, Kaneki? Has it healed well, or has your ghoul regeneration replaced your entire arm?" The angelic voice changed to that of a seductive succubus, as she questions Kaneki about their previous encounter.

He looks at his bandaged hand, then Eto. "It's healing slowly." "Well, I'm let you on a little secret." She leans across the table and place her lips next to Kaneki's ear, "cannibalism if the fastest way to repair."

Touka looks at the scene with a small hint of jealousy, as she sees Eto being so close to Kaneki. While making him blush so easily as well. She wonders why these feelings naw at her, but she pushes them down as she goes back to helping Hinami.

"Now Kaneki, we are going out today whether you like it or not." Kaneki appears to be shocked that he was going anywhere, but only nods in agreement. Knowing that Eto is not one to be trifled with, or disappointed.

Eto stands up and drags Kaneki along with her considerable strength, as she make haste with him out of the cafe and into the streets of Tokyo. "Why did you really come to talk to me?" Kaneki questions, as they walk, enjoying the fall air.

"I wanted to talk you again because of my interest in you. You have something about you that makes me feel attracted, something that I alone want to posses." Eto clarifies, as they enter their first destination an empty park.

"Why bring me here?" Kaneki inquires from his ghoul campion.

Eto ignores his question before sitting on a swing. "This swing will not move without a push. Just as the balance between ghouls and humans will never change without this push." She beckons Kaneki to stand behind her.

He listens to her words, as he stands behind Eto wondering what she could possibly mean with her cryptic words. Seeing his confusion, "Push me." Eto whispers with her eyes closed waiting to feel the action put into motion.

Kaneki pushes the awaiting Eto causing the swing to go in an infinite motion of back and forth.

"You, my dear Kaneki, can be apart of the push that is needed to change this tragic world."

"Why me? Why do you believe that I can change anything in this world? I'm only a gho-." "A half-ghoul." Eto interjects. "You do have the potential to change the balance between ghouls and humans. Now, whether you want to take the action to change is all up to you."

"How can I even change the world? When I can hardly change myself." Kaneki thinks to himself, as he pushes Eto. The words of Eto ringing in his head like a never ending alarm.

"Kaneki. Stop pushing the swing for a moment." He heeds her words and stops, as he wonders about her hidden motives. Eto opens her eyes and reels her head back to look at Kaneki. "You see when your force of action stop, the swing reverted to its former state, stagnant, and unmoving. If you want change you must bring...chaos."

She giggles, which send shivers up Kaneki's spine knowing these exact giggles have led him to a few mishaps with Eto. Time for us to continue our date Kaneki. His cheek gains a tinge of red because he has never been on such a thing beside the one with Rize.

Before he could react Eto gets up, then jumps on Kaneki back. "You shall carry me to our next destination. Onward!"

"I don't know where we are going. So, I'm waiting on my majesty's lead." Kaneki says sarcastically to Eto.

Eto not appreciating his sarcasm decides to torture Kaneki. She lick his ear slowly before whispering, " Take me wherever you desire." If Kaneki's face was just ping earlier, it's now a full on tomato as the sexual suggestiveness makes him blush in embarrassment.

"W-Where are we going." He stutters out trying to reclaim his calmness and standing, but Eto's laugher is of no help. "To our favorite place, the bookstore ." She managed to spill out, as she calms down from her laughter.

Kaneki sighs, as he carries Eto to the library. Strangers walk by with hush whispers commenting on the duo. "People are going to think we are in a relationship, Eto."

"So what? You don't like the sound of that Kaneki? Me and you, together as one. Half-ghoul plus half-ghoul together foreverrr." She says in a sing song voice.

Kaneki getting used to her antics doesn't respond. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing." He thinks to himself, as they approach the bookstore allowing him to change the topic of conversation.

He opens the door, entering as the smell of old and new books invade his senses. "This store is like a second home to me." Kaneki thinks out-loud, exploring the different sections of books.

"Why did you want to come to the library?" He curiously asks Eto. She gets off his back and explores the books herself. " I just want to learn more about you, Kaneki. Your interest; your aspirations; your love life. All the basic things." She says quietly.

The atmosphere being quite, but subtle as the two don't speak for moments. "Maybe, if you didn't try to terrorize me every moment you see me we could talk. Just as we are doing now." Kankei says to Eto, as he looks through one of her published books.

Eto stays quite for a moment not saying a word. The empty silence between the two continues between the two, neither wanting to spark a conversation. "I'll think about it Kaneki, but now I must go. Business to attend to and all." Eto says, as she walks out of the library but not before singing the book Kaneki is holding.

Watching her walk away, Kaneki sighs not understanding why he has such troubles with women. He looks at the book she signed noticing a small note on it. " See you soon Kaneki-kun." He reads aloud.

"What a peculiar women." Kaneki thinks to himself before purchasing the signed novel. "I should probably be getting to Anteiku now." He looks at the halfway set sun, then begins his departure to the cafe.

Touka and Nishiki are cleaning up the shop preparing for any last minute customers, before they close.

"I wonder when that bastard, Kaneki, will be back." Nishiki says to Touka.

"Who knows with him." She says while drying off one of the antique cups.

Nishiki seeing that Touka appears to be out of her usual state decides to question it. "Why do you seem so down after Kaneki left with that women?"

Touka ignores his question and continues to clean. "You must be very jealous to be acting so stuck up." Nishiki comments before changing his voice to a more sincere one. "But, you shouldn't be so worried that he will forget you. You were the one that brought him here. Hell. Somedays I wonder if my own girlfriend will forget me."

Touka looks at him, then offers a small smile. "You are an asshole majority of the time, but thanks."

"Yeah. Yeah. I am ready to go home, so hopefully we do not get anymore customers." Nishiki says stretching out, as they hear the bell ring.

"Welcome to Anteiku." Touka says to the figure before looking up to see the newcomer. "Banjou? Why are you here?"

Banjou looks at Touka, " I'm here for Rize. Have you seen her? I have heard that she migrated to this ward, and I need to warn her about Aogiri Tree."

Before he could get an answer, however, Ayato smashes through the window with a kick breaking Banjou's arms and knocking him unconscious.

"Ayato..." Activating her Ukaku in anger.

"Well if it isn't my big sister, Touka Kirishima, how have you been little bird?" He activates his kagune in retaliation then shoots her with a payload of crystals piercing her body making her drop to the floor. He walks over to her body before stomping on her back, as she gasp in pain.

"I will break all your wings little bird. Just like our useless father...And this must be your boyfriend?" Noticing Nishiki in the background with his own bikaku active and ready for a confrontation. Before it could escalate into another fight Yamori and Nico entered the shop.

"That should be enough Ayato." The feminine voice of Nico says, as he observes the cafe.

"How did you guys find this place?" Ayato asks.

"We simply followed our friend, Banjou, here. Now for our target, Rize. Where is she? Or what information did you collect about her whereabouts?" Nico questions.

Before he could get an answer, Nishiki kagune stabs his through his abdomen. "I had enough of your chitter chatter bullshit."

"Go and teach him a lesson, Yamori." Nico says not minding the wound.

"Gladly." The hulking Yamori walks over to Nishiki and before he could react grabs him by the face smashing him into the counter. Gaining a painful grunt from Nishiki.

"Did I hear you want more?Well don't mind if I do." Yamori repeatedly smashes him into the tables splattering blood across the wall, then drags him across the glass covered floor slicing his face and exposed skin. Throwing him into the nearest wall as Nishiki passes out from the pain.

Kaneki finally makes it to Anteiku, but is dumbfounded when he sees its condition. The main window is broken, and there are numerous figures inside. He rushes inside only to see a bloody, beaten Nishiki and a hurt Touka with multiple puncture wounds.

Yamori smells the air. "This scent. It smells just like Rize."

"He will have to do then. Take him Yamori." Nico says, as he observes the new comer.

Kaneki tries to punch Yamori, but is met with fist to the face sending him across the room as his coughs up blood.

"This one can take a hit." Yamori says outloud before he aims his foot down to stomp Kaneki. However, he manages to raise the foot up as his kakugan activates shocking the audience.

"Oh, a one eye." Nico says seductively. Break him, Yamori. And I will give you a good reward later on, when we return home.

Yamori proceeds to beat the living hell out of Kaneki. Merciless in his effort. Dragging Kaneki among the walls, as he then repeatedly slams him on the stairs. Using his foot to break every bone in his hands and back. Picking him up to smash the sturdy body Kaneki, as the walls of Anteiku are filled with the screams of Pain and blood covered walls.

Nico rubs his back, " That is enough Yamori. We can go home now." Yamori pierces Nico body with his hand before calming down. "Thank you Nico."

"Ayato, wake Banjou up and his associates. We are taking him and the boy to Aogiri Tree." Nico says, as they leave the broken cafe.

Yoshimura, Kaya, Enji arrive back to the cafe a few hours later.

"Anteiku will be closed for a while."


	9. The Start

Aogiri Tree, the home of the One-Eye King.

"W-Where am I?" Kaneki asks to no one in particular, as he regains consciousness. The events that happened earlier began to flood his mind. Touka...Nishiki...they tried to protect him, but he was too...weak.

"You should stop talking prisoner, or else I'll break you." Kaneki looks up to the figure before him. "Aya-" He is cut off, as the ghoul's leg slams into his stomach. "Didn't I tell you shut up? Now get up. Follow me. Don't ask any questions. You got it?" Ayato demands, while he pulls Kaneki up and begins their walk to the meeting place.

Kaneki stares at the bleak walls, wondering how he even ended up in this situation. The surreal date with Eto, then this. His life could not get any worse, but this line of thoughts stopped when he saw the massive amount of ghouls in one room. There had to be at least one hundred of them.

"You brought the one-eye, Ayato." A white hair ghoul with red mask stares at the duo.

"Yeah, I brought the guy." Ayato pushes Kaneki to the front of their leader. Before retaking his position on the back wall.

"You are the one of Kanou's experiments." Tatara pierces Kaneki's body with his hand, as the boy lets out a grunt of pain. His ghoul eye flaring to life as the pain registers in his mind.

You are just a weak imitation of Rize. I have no use of you. Ayato, do whatever you want with him. Soldier, plaything, food, whatever you choose. I do not care.

"What do you mean by experiment?" The low voice of Kaneki catches Tatara's attention. "Are you really this ignorant to the matter at hand? Do you believe that what the doctor put inside of you was a kidney? You're just one of the many that have been used by Kanou. All of you adorning Rize's kakuhou. Get him out of my sight Ayato. I hate ignorance." The last thing Kaneki sees is the footsteps of Tatara before his vision turns black.

"Wake up, Kaneki. Wake up." Banjou shakes Kaneki to life with his one healed arm. "I'm up. I'm up." Banjou sighs in relief seeing that Kaneki is still alive knowing what the top dogs are like, he is lucky to be alive.

"Do you want to escape this place, Kaneki?" Banjou asks sincerely, as to not give him false intentions. "Me and a group of others have been plotting an escape, but with you here we will have even more firepower."

"How will we be able to run away? There should be a lot of guards outside, and there are many powerful ghouls as well." Kaneki questions knowing that he wants to escape, but the fear of being lied to once again gives him an ounce of paranoia.

"If you follow me, I can explain in greater detail. Trust me, Kaneki." Banjou says with a small smile. It should be a breeze with the plan we have set up. Kaneki hesitantly nods. The doubt still there, but slowly diminishing as the confidence Banjou holds is comforting.

The duo walks the dreary hallways not saying a word to one another, then Banjou stops. "Kaneki? Is Rize really dead?" Kaneki looks at the man, " I honestly don't know Banjou..."

"You're a good guy. Sparing my feelings from the harsh reality." Banjou begins walking once more, as they finally walk into the meeting area. A group of masked Aogiri members are sitting conversing among one another.

"This is my gang, Kaneki. They all served under me while we were in the 11th Ward." Kankei observes them noticing that even a child was among the group. "A truly tragic world we live in." He thinks to himself, while Banjou begins to explain their upcoming escape

"One-eye ghouls are actually real." The little girl says.

"That is pretty cool I must say." A older member replies.

"We are underlings, so we don't know the full layout of the organization. However, we do know that the leaders leave the base on a set schedule. Ayato and Noro go out every 5 days, Yamori goes to town every 3 days, and the Bin Brothers are always at the base. Therefore, on the 12th day we can make our escape. But, we may have to engage a fight with the Bin brothers."

"What day are we on now?" Kaneki asks starting to get the gist of the entire plan.

"We're on the 7th day, so we still have time to work out the kinks of the entire plan. Most importantly, change it all together." Banjou says the last phrase with a finger by his mouth indicting the fact that someone could have possibly heard their entire plan. Hence, them changing it later on.

Kaneki nods, "If this plan is so high-risk, why do you all trust me in taking part of it?"

"It's simple. If Banjou trusts you, then we can trust you. So, stop overthinking it and just relax." One of the group members say, as they all agree in unison.

"Where are you all going after you escape though?" Kaneki asks curiously.

"Well, we could leave Tokyo all together. I hear that other parts of Japan are nice, or even get out of this country all together." Banjou thinks out-loud.

"The manager could possibly help you all. And, I can put a word in for you guys as well." Kaneki suggests to the small group.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. A very good idea, which could solve our on the fly plan." Banjou remarks to his subordinates, as they all agree on the temporary solution.

"We will escape..."

The CCG begin their preparations for the attack on Aogiri.

Shinohara, Amon, and Juzo begin their walk to meet the commander. "Why are we going to meet this commander?" Juzo calls out in his childlike voice.

"You have all been summoned to meet with 11th Ward Special Countermeasure Unit Commander." Shinohara quotes to the young boy. "Therefore, we have to go meet him. Can you not snap at him, please. Nor, bite his ear off like you did to the police officer?"

"No promises." The young boy replies in a sing song voice as if the actions he commit are nothing but a game. "Hopefully, he doesn't do anything horrible." Amon thinks to himself. Juzo always appeared to be hyperactive.

"Hey, Marude-Chan. You're happier than usual I see." Shinohara compliments.

"Well...I have been promoted to commander so of course I am very happy. Now, for the reason that I have called all of you." Marude looks at them with a devilish smirk. " You all will help me with the upcoming raid on Aogiri Tree. This is my biggest case yet, nor am I asking you all. I am commanding you to help."

"Huh. He wants us to help this high profile case." The inner monologue of Amon goes on.

"Here is the other members that will be along with you all, and the average soldiers that will also be participating in this raid. It will be happening in a week, so be ready. Dismissed!" Marude yells out in anticipation in one of the biggest stepping stones of his career.

"I have go now, Shinohara." Amon states, as the thoughts of the incoming raid plague his mind of the eye patch ghoul.

"I understand. Be sa-" Shinohara is cut off, as Juzo cuts in, "Can weeeeeee get ice cream Shinoharaaa. Pretty pleaseeeeeee." Shinohara simply smiles," Yes, we can get ice cream." The boy was like another child to him, which gave him a sense of comfort knowing the boy is safe with him.

Juzo drags his father figure off, as they proceed to go get the divine substance known as ice cream.

The day of the escape.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" The group nods everyone seemingly in position. "Then lets escape this shithole." Banjou calmly yells, as the group begins their run.

"Will it really be this easy?" Kaneki thinks to himself. The forest feels never ending, as with every step they're an inch closer to freedom.

The run for the most part was simply, as everyone converses their plans after they escape this place. However, they see a figure in place. An Aogiri member. "What is he doing here?" Banjou asks, as fellow group member slices the man head off silencing his screams.

"Shit. Where is Bin?" Banjou questions, however his answer is met with rapidly approaching footsteps of the older Bin.

The Bin brother comes down swiftly aiming to kill the mother of the group. The little boy runs and tries his best to protect his mother. Squelch. The kagune isn't imbedded inside the little boy, but instead is inside of Banjou.

"You all get out of here. I'll hold him off just long enough for you all to escape." The group runs knowing that Banjou is willingly sacrificing himself to give them all a chance at freedom. However, Kaneki stays not leaving the man alone to his death.

Banjou, twist his body slamming Bin into the ground. Temporarily holding him off as Kaneki helps him up. "Why are still here? You should be with the others." Kankei activates his kagune, " I will not leave you alone to die. I trusted you this far and I will see it through."

"You pieces of shit. Just die." Kaneki blocks the older ghouls attack, before having to dodge another that nearly nicks his face. "I can't stay on the defensive. I need to find a weakness."

The Bin brother slashes his kagune horizontally, aiming to decapitate Kaneki on the spot. However, Kaneki uses this to his advantage by wrapping his kagune around the older Bin then pierces the ghoul with his other tentacle like kagune.

Having the momentarily advantage, Banjou cocks his fist back before slamming it into the older Bin's face cracking the mask and knocking him off Kaneki's kagune. "Surrender and we won't kill you." Kaneki says threateningly.

The older Bin throws Kaneki the middle finger, as the younger Bin appears ready to slice Kaneki in half. However, Kaneki dodges the attack before retreating back to Banjou's side.

"Are you okay brother." The younger one asks, slightly worried for his brother.

"I am fine. Lets kill them." The older Bin responds. But, do take care the one eye is strong.

"Two of them now. Banjou is injured and I am getting tired. What to do. What to do?" Kaneki rears his kagune up for a harder fight, albeit may end in his demise.

The rustle of grass stops the battle, as a bandaged figure, Jason, and Nico appear.

"I thought you were in town, Yamori?" The older Bin asks letting his guard drop.

"I heard from Nico about the Anti-Aogiri group's big escape today, so I thought I drop by. And, I even have presents." Revealing two heads, and the bodies of the mother and another man. "The woman, men, and child aren't dead yet. However, the two heads...weren't so fortunate to say the least."

"Were you going to leave me Kaneki-kun? Are you really going to leave little old me all alone in this dark, scary place?" The bandaged woman inquires as she takes steps closer and closer causing Kaneki and Banjou to tense.

That voice sounded familiar to Kaneki. He couldn't place it, but the only woman that held such voice was...Eto. "Eto..?" Kaneki calls out softly hoping it wasn't the woman that he began to hold feelings for. Hoping that life wasn't so cruel as to torture him with such emotions.

"Ding. Ding. Ding." Eto giggles madly, as she is now upon Kaneki caressing his face. "Nico told me that you were trying to leave, so I followed him on this fun adventure. After all, I can't let my beloved* leave..." She kisses his lips softly enjoying the static between them.

"How romantic." Nico compliments and giggles softly.

The Bin brothers had gotten tired of just watching confront Yamori. "We have gotten sick of your annoying attitude. Don't you've any loyalty towards our organization?"

"Shut up. If it's fun for me, I will do it. It's simple as that. Or do I have to kill the both of you to prove my point?" Asking in a sadistic manner. Cracking his fingers, while activating his spiky kagune.

"This guy is a manic..." The Bin brothers think in unison. "We don't have time for this, as they disappear to the base."

Eto smiles, " Now then, Kaneki you can either come back. Or, we will kill all of your friends right here, right now."

"Don't do it, Kaneki! She is lying." Banjou yells to him. The comment made Kaneki slightly angry as Eto would never lie to him. "I will go. But, you won't hurt them will you Eto?"

"I promise. I won't hurt them. Now, Yamori and Nico will take you all back. I have a meeting to attend." She walks to the Yamori, before whispering, " If you kill him. I will make what that investigator did to you look like child's play." Eto disappears into the forest, but her maniacal giggles could still be heard. Causing them all to shudder at the woman's laughter.

"Nico put them in my isolation cell." Yamori whispers as he takes Kaneki back to the base.

"Lets go one eye." Patting Kaneki's back and begin their walk to Aogiri. "I will have much fun breaking you..." Yamori thinks to himself evil.

At Antieku

The members of the cafe have assembled inside the meeting room, as it is all but silent. No one saying a word, as Yoshimura walks in.

"I don't think that we will be able to get to Kaneki anytime soon." Yoshimura says. " However, if we do go I can't promise any of you your lives.

"I owe that bastard my life, so you can count me in old man." Nishiki says quickly.

"I want to save big brother as well." Hinami speaks up.

"I want to save him as well." Touka says, thinking of the time that she has spent with Kaneki.

"Then it's decided. We will begin the rescue mission around the same time that the CCG strikes Aogiri Tree." Yoshimura explains to the small group. Be ready, and the other members of this operation will be here when it's time."


	10. Omake: Independence Day

A/N: A small chapter I wanted to do to celebrate the Fourth of July. Next chapter releases tomorrow. Enjoy. ;)

"What are we doing here, Eto?" Kaneki knew better than to question his girlfriend, but certain things had to be question as it's his nature.

Eto looks at her boyfriend with a smile, in which promised pain if he kept pestering her with idle questions. "Simple. We need to get outfits to celebrate the occasion. Now then, lets go."

The green hair woman skips inside the store ready to explore. "Keep up Kaneki!" Her distant voice brought motivation within him, as he hurries beside her.

"What kind of outfits are we looking for Eto?"

"Something that can represent the joyous occasion. Somethi- Ohhh, this, this, Kaneki-kun." She reveals a dress that had multiple explosions on it with the word independence*.

Do you like this kaneki-kun? Does it make me look extraordinary? Eto holds the dress to her body, and poses with it.

Kaneki cheeks turn a tinge of red, " You should try it on Eto-chan. There is a dressing room right there, so I'll wait by the door and you can try it on."

"You're right, so lead me there. Onward!" While, she may be sadistic at times. Kaneki did love the moments, in which her childish side is pronunciated over the sadistic one.

The couple walk to the dressing room, with Eto going in and Kaneki waiting outside. A few moments later, she appears fitted with the dress.

To say Kaneki is stunned would be an understatement. He is amazed at the way the dress touches her body and brought her beauty to life. Her long curls and charming smile enchanted his lover anymore, while he could feel his heartbeat increase every second.

"I am not that good looking am I?" Eto giggles softly, as her boyfriend stands a gasped at her new attire. "Y-You are beautiful, Eto-chan." She kisses Kaneki on his cheek, " So, sweet of you."

"Now it's time to find you an outfit. Go to the guy section, and I'll be right there after changing back." Kaneki nods, and goes to the guy section as to not anger his lover.

The array of outfits were endless, but he did have a lot to choose from. A black shirt that said U.S.A with fireworks. Another shirt with the American flag and a hat. And, even a shirt that had an owl that is covered with red,white, blue fireworks. Perfect.

Kaneki pulls the shirt out from its spot. Just in time, as Eto reels around the aisle holding her new outfit. "Did you find anything Kaneki-kun?" The curious owl asks her boyfriend.

I found a shirt just for the occasion. He presented the newly found shirt to Eto, which made her smile as she saw the owl.

"You ready to go my dragon?"

"Yes, I am ready my owl."

Whizz! Boom! Whoosh! Burst!

The sounds of the night sky being lighted with fireworks filled the night sky. Turning the night into a colorful canvas, as with each explosion new wonders were said to happen. The young couple watch from their roof and hold close.

"I wish every night could be like this Eto. Just us against the world. No fighting, no hardships, just peace." Kaneki's voice, however is overshadowed by the loud explosions.

Eto, nuzzles her curly head into Kaneki and smiles. The lights from the fireworks brought a new view of his eyes. The grey pools hold so much tragedy, yet there lies hope inside those grey orbs. They brought her comfort, peace, and safety.

"I wish it could be just you and me all the time, my dragon." A similar fate befell Eto, as her voice wasn't heard by Kaneki. Yet, the two look at one another, as their eyes close and lips touch. Sparking like a firework, so beautiful, so bright. The two connected to a world of their, in which they could forever be lost in.

End.


	11. Realizations

The horrid moments of life are always thought to end at some point. The pain, the senseless emotions of having someone care for you in your time of need. Yet, that help never comes. The suffering never ends. The screaming silence always taunting. Which is only overshadowed by your own insecurities and self-doubts.

Kaneki has come to live by this notion. Jason had brought him to his playroom, a bleak checker room with high spherically ceiling. He could only rest in the small moments, in which Yamori would go out with Nico. The numbness of not knowing whether you have all your fingers and toes is scarily memorizing, but his thoughts focused on the door that opened. His torturer is back.

"How are you toes and fingers Kaneki? Or do you even have them anymore?" Kaneki knows behind that mask Yamori is grinning like a madman. The man is left with silence, which angers him slightly. "I found a friend for you Kaneki. Would you like to see them?" Yamori asks with a voice that dropped with poison.

Kaneki raises his head to see the friend that Yamori is referring to. A large red centipede is squirming in the man's hand, " He will keep you from being lonely. So, you will not mind if I put this in your ear?"

Kaneki begins to shake and struggle against his chair and chains, " Please no! I don't want a friend! Please! Someone save me..." The last phrase came off as a whisper, then turned into the screams as the centipede digs in his ear.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Do you like this Kaneki! Scream, beg, ask me to kill you!" The twisted tool of Yamori chomping away his fingers and toes, with each cut. The centipede squirms in anger moving inside his skull driving him mad with the pain. "Count Kaneki! Count! What's 1000-7?"

993

The bristle like kagune of Yamori slices Kaneki's pale skin leaving multiple opening wounds, as he pours alcohol on each one of the wounds. Tears stream down Kaneki's face, while the scorching pain feels like Hell.

986

"More Kaneki! More!" The twisted laughter of Yamori echoes around the walls, yet no one could hear them. Yamori squeezes his head and shakes it, making the large centipede even more furious as Kaneki screams.

979

"The numbers are my life. The numbers are my lifeline. The numbers are my friends." The chatter of Kaneki spills out, as he hangs onto the numbers for his dear life.

972

"I will be back tomorrow, Kaneki. Sleep well." The large clacking of footsteps was the last thing he heard before the lights went out, and he is left alone in the dark.

"I don't want to be alone... I don't want to be alone...Mother...Eto...I'm scared."

"You don't want to be alone Kaneki?" Soft hands clasp his face, causing him to look up slowly. "Moth-Rize..." Rize's soft eyes look into Kaneki's own gray ones. "That's right Kaneki. Why are you so weak? If you had the power Yamori wouldn't be able to trample you. Wouldn't that be nice?" Her soft voice pierces his fragile mind.

Rize hugs Kaneki from behind, letting her face rubs against his. "Why is this happening to me..." The raspy voice of Kaneki asks in passive anger and sadness.

"It is simple my dear Kaneki. You put others before yourself, therefore allowing others to drain you of everything you have. Your friends, Your family, even yourself." Rize strokes his face, while teaching him the harsh reality of life. "Didn't your mother pick someone else instead of you?" The door opening stops their conversation, as Yamori appears and the lights turn on. "Think about that for next time Kaneki."

"I wonder how Kaneki is doing?" Eto thinks out loud as her and Noro return to their home. She goes to relax in the tub, as the thoughts of the boy plague her mind. "Hopefully, Ayato is taking good care of his subordinate." She sinks herself into the hot water, pondering about the boy in her mind.

"I have something different for you today Kaneki. Your regeneration makes it so much fun to physically torture you, however you've grown resilient to much of it. Therefore, it's time for us to play a *game. The mother or the child? Who will you save Kaneki?"

"No...No.. I thought you let them go! You promised..." Kaneki looks at the duo with sadness knowing that he has failed them. "In life Kaneki, sometimes you just have to go with the best choice at the time. Now then, it's time for you to pick. The child or the mother." Yamori picks up the child first, and squeezes his throat.

"Let them go...Please." Yamori squeezes the boy tighter, " That's not what I asked you Kaneki. The mother or child." Meanwhile, Kaneki is looking in horror as the young boy he has come to know is being choked to death. "If I pick one, I will still being murdering one of them!" Yamori drops the son and mother, before walking to Kaneki and grabs his head. "If you don't choose I will kill them, and your friends that on their way to attack our base soon."

Kaneki eyes widen, as he hears the news of his friends actually coming to save him. Yamori doesn't miss his reaction, and smiles madly. "Still no answer yet Kaneki? Guess, I will have to pick for you." Yamori goes over to the little boy, as he activates his kagune wrapping it around the boy. Squeezing him with it, as he chokes out blood. "Is this what you want Kaneki? You want the little boy to die!"

"Stop! Stop this! I will be killing them no matter what I do... Kill me, if you want to kill someone." Kaneki cries knowing that he is failing to help anyone in his worthless life. "Fine." Yamori uses his kagune to squeeze the boy's head before it turns into nothing but mush. "Noooooooo!" The mother screams out, as her young son is now dead.

"You want to save her Kaneki? Say it. And, she will be free to go." Yamori states calmly. "I-I want her to be saved." Yamori cuts her loose, however instead of running towards the exit she runs kaneki with her kagune. "You killed my son! You bastard!" The mother screams, but before she could hit Kaneki she drops dead from Yamori's kagune piercing her heart. "Seems she hated you for your choice after all." Yamori laughs in excitement from the unexpected development.

The world around Kaneki changed to the blank white space filled with flowers. So, you failed a mother and her son. "These choices are needed in life Kaneki, but you must choose. How long will it be...before it's someone that you care about?" Images of people he cares about begin to pop up.

"Mrs. Fueguchi..." She didn't last long, however, as her head is sliced off by the investigator. "Hinami..." Kaneki calls out to her. " Big broth-" Yamori appears behind her and proceeds to brutally murder her. Bringing tears to Kaneki face, as the little girl is like a sister to him. "Hide." Kaneki says softly, as he wants do nothing more than hug the guy. "Why didn't you tell me you are a monster. I know I shouldn't have trusted you, after-" Yamori, kagune pierces Hide's chest as he drops down dead. "Eto.." An investigator stabs her through the chest killing her.

"This all happens because of one person's incompetence." Rize sits beside Kaneki's chair. "You just blame yourself over and over, yet you don't try to change it all. Is that why you mother beat you, Kaneki? Is that why you change the way you remember her?"

Rize stands up and perks Kaneki chin, " It is better to be hurt than hurt others. If you were stronger you could've saved that mother and son, yet you are weak and let it happen."

"Stop it." Kaneki protests weakly. "Why are you crying, Kaneki? You choose your future? You chose to choose both, yet you ended forsaking both of them. Just like your mother. If she had chosen to ignore her greedy sister and chose you, she would still be here."

"Stop it, please." Kaneki begs quietly. Rize rubs his hair, " If your mother loved you, she would have chosen you over a worthless sister. Isn't that what you wanted Kaneki? Someone to choose you for once." She goes and sit on the backside of the chair.

"Mother... I wish you would've chosen me. I wish you would've stayed...for me. I don't want be on my own... I wish you lived for my sake." Kaneki cries out.

"Even if that meant forsaking your aunt?"

"Even if meant that!"

"Even if it meant taking her life?"

"Even if meant that!"

"Even if that meant hurting someone?"

"Even if meant that!"

"Good Kaneki." Rize stroke his cheek and raises his head to her eyes. "Sometimes you've to forsake something to keep the other safe. Your mother failed. That's not kindness, it's weakness. Are you going to let Yamori have his way with you any longer?"

"No, no I won't."

"Aogiri Tree will come to the 20th ward sooner or later. Will you've the strength to stop them?"

"Yes, I will."

"Do you accept me Kaneki?"

"No, I can surpass you at any time."

The chains of his imprisonment snap, as he lays on top of Rize.

"Are you sure you're not making the wrong choice, Kaneki?"

"I'm not the one who's wrong. What's wrong...is this world!"

Kaneki begins to devour Rize piece by piece, as a final token of acceptance with his ghoul side.

"That will do. To live is to devour Kaneki."

Kaneki raises up, and looks down at Rize.

"Eat. Kaneki-kun." Her pale hand slides off his face, as his once black hair turns into full shade of white.

The once blank flower world, is nothing more than red flowers and broken male.

The day of raid

Kaneki sat solemnly in the dark room. Hearing the door creek slowly, and expecting the loud foot steps of his torturer. But, is meant with small silent footsteps before cold hands caress his face. "Kaneki-kun." The white haired ghoul looks up to see an unexpected visitor. "Is that you...Eto?"

She smiles softly, " Yeah, it's me. I see Yamori has tortured you like one of his toys..." Her sweet voice transformed into one of anger, as she notices the damage done on him. "Will you be mine Kaneki, if I help you?"

"Help me do what...?" He inquires from the famous author. Eto sits on his lap and moves her lips to his ear close enough where her cold breath brushes his ear. "Kill Yamori." The sadistic, but seductive tone was intoxicating. As if some higher figure has finally taken pity on him. "You want me be yours?" He almost questioned himself, but the time of being reluctant is over.

"Yes, Kaneki. I want to be the only one that touches you." She caress his soft face. "You cry for." Wiping the tear marks off his face. "You love." Placing her hand on his heart. "You have a child with." Placing her hand on her stomach.

Kaneki looks at the woman in surprise. He never had a girlfriend, nonetheless a powerful one. Maybe, this could be a step in the right direction. He needed to gain power to protect to people he cared for, and what better way than a half-ghoul like Eto.

"S-Sure." His cheeks gain a tinged of red, but before he could speak on cold lips matched his own, then parted. "Yamori, will suffer but first you need meat." She reveals her bare shoulder, and before Eto could offer Kaneki was already devouring her flesh. She strokes the white strands of hair, while he replenishes his Rc cells.

A few seconds pass and Kaneki has enough to combat Yamori. As if on queue, the door is opened up and the large clanking of footsteps could be heard. The lights set on, but Eto has already hidden away.

Kaneki, you have been an excellent toy. Nonetheless, it is the end of our time together and I will grant you freedom... through death.

Yamori's kagune comes down crushing the wooden chair in an instant. However, Kaneki isn't there anymore. The chains of his prisoner strangling him stops him from focusing.

"Fuck you." Kaneki flips off his back wiping his bloody lips, " You are truly foul, on the inside and out." He fluidly doges the ghoul's kagune, then spins around it aiming his foot into Yamori's head. However, Yamori grabs his leg squeezing it immensely.

"You're not going anywhere, Kaneki." The large ghoul says. Kaneki twists his leg, slamming his foot into Yamori's face sending him skidding across the ground. The sound of his limb reverting to its original form could be heard. "You will have to do better than that, after all you have put me through."

The sounds of animalistic growling and grunting can be heard from the distant side, as Yamori emerges with his half-kakuja. "I will kill you. Turn you into a sloppy mess, and devour you slowly."

The clashing of the two ghouls is quite the spectacle to Eto. Her should bite is nothing more, as it's already healed. "I wonder does he need help." She watches as the beastly Yamori flings Kaneki into a corner. "I suppose so."

Eto drops down, bringing her shoulder blade Ukaku kagune to life gaining the attention of Yamori. Kaneki walls out from the hole in the wall, cracking his finger as he activates his kagune aa well.

Eto, rushes in slicing the exposed flesh of the large ghoul, while Kaneki works on destroying his armor. She dodges as the mallet like kagune smashes the floor before her. Meanwhile, Yamori is chasing Eto angrily as she keeps avoiding his attacks.

"Why don't you just stay still!" Eto giggles at the deranged ghouls uncoordinated attacks, "You are very weak to be the big bad Yamori of the 13th ward." She dodges the slam with ease, then slices the mallet like weapon off.

Meanwhile, Kaneki comes down with his kagune slamming Yamori into the ground. The large man all but broken now. Kaneki walks toward the large indentation, before cracking his finger.

"What's 1000-7?" Yamori doesn't speak, but screams in pain as he feels the kagune pierce his leg. " I'll ask again. What's 1000-7?" A second tentacle pierces his leg, as he grunts in pain. A third and fourth tentacle pierces both of his arms. " 993, 986." A stream of tears fall down Yamori's eyes as he counts down.

Kaneki sits on top of the ghoul, then pats his head pulling out the large centipede. "You tried to eat me, so you won't mind... if I eat you?"

Crunch! Gulp!

Eto watches as her boyfriend eats the ghoul that tortured him. It was an exhilarating and sexy site to watch in her own opinion. We should get going soon Kaneki-kun. The Doves are raiding this place as we speak.

Kaneki gets off the ghoul's back and looks at Eto, " We should be on our way then." She grabs his arm skipping to the exit/entrance door of the building happy that she finally has Kaneki al to herself.


	12. Assimilation

Author note: Finally back and excited to write for my readers once more. So sorry for the long wait, but I do have a new found motivation to write more chapters at a much more fluid pace. Nonetheless, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter shorter than usual :(

Chaos. That is all that could be describe the scene before them. Bodies of ghouls, in a multitude of shapes and kagunes all sprawl out on the cold gravel. Blood flowing, as if it were a newly found river. This is the sight that is be founded to the new couple.

If it were his earlier self, Kaneki would've been revolted by the sight. Now, it is only a hinderance to his goal. To protect his friends... he needs power. A power that could stop him from being so useless... the power that brought an end to Yamori himself. It thrills him, but terrifies him all the same.

He could remember the last moments he spoke to his friends at Anteiku, but more importantly his last talk with Nishiki.

After escaping the room with Eto, Kaneki was left alone to deal with his friends that had came for him. Since, Eto didn't want to be involved with his little family. She simply disappeared, and told him to meet them at the designated location.

The sound of battle alerted Kaneki to a nearby battle. His vision allured him to an injured Nishiki and Touka... He raised his eyes to see the perpetrator being her younger brother. Not saying a single word, he single handily rushed past all of the projectiles to protect Touka.

Kaneki used his kagune to fend off most of the attacks, while minor hits were healed quickly. "Mr. Nishiki. Take care of Touka." The one eye ghoul dodged the barrage of shards, then jabs his fist swiftly into the young ghoul. Blood spat from Ayato's mouth.

"You bastard!" The younger ghoul screams in anger and frustration. "How could this wimp turn into this?" Ayato thinks to himself , before regaining his arrogance. Gaining a smug smile, the two begin a fist fight with neither letting up as each clash is a fight of dominance.

"Because you're Touka's younger brother I won't kill you." The empty voice of Kaneki was like listening to a corpse. However, Ayato believing that he was being looked down continued to struggle against his opponent.

"I will break you piece by piece." Kaneki began the assault breaking Ayato's wrist, then ribs as the sounds of bone breaking continued. His grunts of pain didn't receive any mercy in the beating that he was getting. In the end, Ayato was in too much pain to comprehend what exactly occurred to him.

Kaneki ignored him and walked over to his duo of friends. "I am not returning Nishiki." The grey eyes of Kaneki were no longer filled with a sense of child happiness, but something different. Something...primal.

Nishiki, knew that he would not be able force him comply if he wanted too. "Be safe bookworm and try not to die." The only response he received back was a head nod. "What are you going to tell Touka?"

Kaneki, froze for a moment. "Tell her that there are things that I must do to protect ones I care about." Those were his final words to Nishiki, as he went to the rendezvous spot.

Nishiki sighed, " I wonder how you and Hinami will take this...Touka."

Kaneki stopped reminiscing, as he finished cannibalizing the ghoul's body. There were many more that he would feed on, but he thought about the ghouls he just killed. Eto told him, they were a villainous criminals that preyed on elderly and women. So, he did what anyone with power would do.

He slaughtered every last one of them. No mercy in this Hell of a world, especially for the sick individuals that made it hard for others.

"You're amazing my love. At this rate your kakuja will grow in just fine, and will be ready use at your own will." Eto's slender hands wrap around his neck before pecking a kiss on his bloody lips. "Are you okay? Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki didn't want anyone to worry about him. Not anymore, as that only led to death of the people he cared about. "I am fine, Eto-chan." She simply stared at him for a few seconds before sitting beside him.

"You know Ken, I only want be here for you. I may have been a little...aggressive about my approach. But, I do mean good by what I do to and for you."

"I know Eto." Kaneki says quietly. "We all have to hurt. While, some more than others. The end is something that you may never believe. I don't know where this world will take us... but, you're all I need to continue this journey." Eto nuzzles her head into his shoulder, as they both relax into each other's presence.

"I have a book promotion in the U.S, and you could use a vacation from all the stress. So, you're coming with me." She breaks the silence with conversation. "How long will it be?" Kaneki asks curiously, as he has never been out the country.

"Oh." Noting her boyfriend's interest at the sound of getting out of the country for a while. "It will be two weeks long, and will be in some place called Seattle. I've heard that it rains a lot there, so it should be a good for us to read books and do romantic things... K-a-n-k-e-i." She says that last part with extra emphasis, as Kaneki smiles at her playful attitude.

"I would like that a lot Eto-chan." A fresh experience outside of the country would do him some good. And, allow him to see how ghouls outside of Japan function all together. Nonetheless, he has a lot of ghouls to eat.

The next few hours Kaneki spends devouring the ghouls and keeping his girlfriend busy with questions of the place that they'll be visiting.

"Today, is the day Kaneki-kun! Wake up, wake up!" Ever since he has joined Aogiri Tree, he has lived with Eto. Depending on her mood the wake up calls could vary from being loving to homicidal. In which, he mostly preferred the former.

"I am up, but give me five more minutes of sleep." Kaneki replied lazily. The room's temperature drop as Eto looms over Kaneki with kakugan activated, " What did I tell you?"

The sudden change in voice has given Kaneki enough energy to awaken, and quite quickly. Eto smiles softly, then begins gathering her essentials for the long plane ride. "You have everything you need Kaneki-kun?" She asks her lover, while putting her hair into a messy bun.

"Yes, I have everything packed and ready to go. I just need to get dressed for today and we're set." Kaneki says, while staring at his girlfriend's frame. Eto catches his glance, and decides to tease him. She crawls onto Kaneki's lap, pressing her medium size breast against his chest. "If you're a good boy, then maybe I'll let you take me..." She seductively whispers into his ear.

Kaneki's face turned into a shade of crimson, as he was dumbfounded. The situation is new to him, and he has never had much experience with women... especially on the sexual side. "Look at you. You're a tomato." Eto giggles.

Ever since Kaneki's torture she tries to make his nightmares go away. He would count down from 1000-7 and call out for her in the middle of the night. She decided that she never wants to see him so hurt again, so she is building him to be stronger.

Kaneki laughs softly with her, as he realizes that his face is completely red. "We should be getting dressed and getting ready go soon Eto-chan. The tickets say we leave at 10am, and it's 9am." Seeing that her lover is right, Eto hops up and begins to get dressed. A simple green dress, black stockings, and black shoes.

Meanwhile, Kaneki puts on black jeans and white shirt that says Tokyo. Following up with a pair of black laced boots. "One question before we go Eto-chan. How will we get through Rc scanners without getting detected?"

"We are half-ghouls, Ken. So, we can walk through the scanners without worry." Kaneki accepts his girlfriend answer and stops stressing himself.

The couple finish their daily routine and head for the airport. Finally, ready for a moment to spend with one another. No CCG, no chaos, no work. Just the two of them against the world.

The process to get on the plane was simply, as they are now boarding their eleven hour ride. With Eto snuggled into his chest like a miniature fox, he could only stare out the window as he listens to his favorite song, Unravel.

"The Owl and Centipede are on route."

" Keep a close eye, and report any changes over the next two weeks."

" Yes sir."

" Don't fail me Mr.Terrell."

" I never have sir."

The closing of doors set in a final darkness, as only figure solemnly waits for all the pieces to align.


	13. Exploring The New World

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, as I'm trying to keep up with multiple stories. Nonetheless, this is not a filler. I repeat this is not a filler arc. This is canon to my story, and I do have a lot reviews that I will be answering over the next day or two. I promise. I'm not dead, nor have I given up on my story. So, so not worry. I am alive, and will this story in due time. Thank you all that have stayed with me, and enjoy the story.

The city of Seattle, a world busting with skyscrapers and bustling city that held untold horrors. A secret society of ghoul's slaves, corruption, and many other secrets that never breach the surface...

"We are finally here, Kaneki-kun." Eto states. The plane ride was one of her first, but it made her feel..ecstatic to say the least.

Kaneki observers the occupants that are residing in the airport. Each person, and some ghouls reminded him of their home in Tokyo. The atmosphere, suitcases, and crowds of people almost brought him a sense of comfort. Although, they were only here for a week or two. He will try to make the best out of it.

Eto pulls him along wanting to get settled in before they go to to her book release and signing. "We will go do business first, then we can go have fun." She said in a tone that Kaneki knew better than to try and fight. While, he may have done a lot of training over the last couple of months he is still behind Eto.

The couple, meet up with their translator/guide and go to the hotel in which they will be residing in for the next few days. "Are you ready Ms.Yoshimura?" Eto nods, as her and Kaneki follow the man to the vehicle before departing to their destination.

However, neither of the half-ghouls know that they're being closely under watch as they are getting acquainted into the new city. Each movement, destination, moment is being recorded and under tight surveillance.

Thoughts linger in Kaneki's mind, as he thinks of the amount of ghouls that actually live in a country like this. "Are they plentiful? Is there more peace than in Japan? How are they treated?" Eto places her hand on his giving him a small squeeze to ease his nervousness. She knows Kaneki isn't much of a social butterfly, but she has to keep up appearances.

She looks over to their guide, a man with black hair and black suit that didn't seem very talkative for the most part. Considering he has only said one thing to them the entire time that they have been together. Her curiosity wants to know more, and it will be quenched.

"How are the monsters.. I mean ghouls are treated in this country?" Eto asks oblivious to her boyfriend's stare of disbelief.

Their guide turns his head towards her staring her in the eyes for just a moment, then speaks as if programmed to. "Ghouls are exterminated on sight, and anyone harboring a ghoul will be taken in for questioning. Anything else you would like to know, Ms. Yoshimura?"

"Plenty." Eto responds professionally as she devours all the information she is learning from the man. As an author, she could use this for her new books and future stories.

The book signing went by quicker than the duo thought, as they got meet many of her fans from multiple places. Some even brought her gifts, took pictures with her and Kaneki, and most importantly talked about her book. Overall, it was a fun day for the both them as they learned about the country's culture.

"Did you have fun Ken? And, I am sorry that we took whole day here. It wasn't my intention, but it just happened with all the people and even a few ghouls.." She whispers the final word out, as if it is forsaken and treacherous to say.

"I was with you Eto, so I am happy. I didn't want to get lost in this big city. We should be heading home now my owl, as we need to rest so we can have fun tomorrow." Kaneki assures her, as his kisses her head lovingly. She smiles in delight, and latches onto his arm as they go with their guide to their hotel.

Ghouls capable of love... makes me sick. They're monsters, that deserve nothing but death. And, death they will receive in due time. He places the shells into his quinque, then continues to monitor from the cameras. The time is near, and ghouls will be soon eradicated in this country.

Over the course of the week, Eto and Kaneki's bond has grown greater. The night terrors that he used to have were all but gone for the most part. As occasionally, they would come back to haunt him in multiple ways. Their time was mostly spent exploring the city, and learning what it's like to be a real couple. The sadistic tendencies of Eto still occurred as well, especially during at night when she would tease him.

The city life held festivals and fun time, as Kaneki slowly gotten use to being in a new area although they will be leaving in two days. He would miss the city, and hopefully get to visit it once again at another time in his life.

The agent of V, stalks the couple not losing a trace as he keeps in contact with their inside agent, the guide. He receives him all the information that he needs to be able to track down the two efficiently.

Terrell, watches from afar over the next few days noting every move and place that the two visit. V, would dispose of him quickly if he fails to achieve his mission. His large figure merging into the crowds, as if he is looking for prey. Ironically enough, that is his purpose. To hunt an owl and a centipede. It will make for a good story once he finish up the long operation.

We're going to see the Space Needle! Eto exclaims in a childlike attitude. She adored landmarks and being so high in the sky will be a moment worth remembering.

"Yes we're going. Now, get dress so we can head out and see the landmark. It's one of the few iconic things I want see before we go back to Japan." Kaneki rebuttals in his own childlike attitude.

"Yes, you're right." Eto rushes to the bathroom getting dressed in an attire that will suffice her the entire day. Kaneki sighs to himself, thinking of the people that he has left at Antieku. His lover emerges from the bathroom nicely dressed, and his face turns a phase of red.

"How do I look?" She poses in different positions showing off her boyfriend. "Y-You look beautiful." Kaneki stammers out, not trying to seem like a fool. Eto kisses his lips, " What a sweetheart. Now, shouldn't we going?" He nods in reply, as they call their guide and head for the most iconic place of Seattle.

The two manage to one of the first, as they arrive on top of the tower. Feelings the soft breeze and smell of incoming rain filling the air. "It's beautiful up here. No worries. No investigators. Just us, and the clouds." Eto comments quietly, as she closed her eyes and raises her arms. Letting the breeze flow past her.

"We should get a picture. It will be something to remember when we get a chance to settle down, and have a family." Kaneki agrees with her statement pulling his phone out, as the couple takes a few pictures together.

The rest of the day past by quickly, as the two venture their way to hotel. Their visit to around Seattle was relaxing and with little trouble. Which they both appreciated for once.

"A sunset before the bloodshed. Poetic and beautiful..." Terrell says, as he has already made plans on how he would kill his targets. Swift and brutally, his favorite method for ghouls in particular. Loading the heavy caliber quinque, before setting off to the Blazing Dragon Hotel.

Crackling of thunder can be heard throughout the large city. A sign of an approaching storm, quite literally and figuratively... Click! Click! The sounds of heavy footsteps mark the paved roads, as the large sign that welcomed visitors to the hotel illuminated the night.

"Where are they." The hotel manger know the insignia on the man's coat, and hastily responds to the agent's demand. Room 78, top floor handing the man a extra key. Terrell, takes it from the man then heads up the stairs one by one as he feels his blood pump with adrenaline.

Kaneki is laying on the bed reading a book, as Eto showers. They're resting in peace before he hears a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Kaneki thinks to himself. They weren't expecting any visitors, hence they already dealt with the book signing and outing.

He goes to the door, and hears three well placed knocks. Each getting significantly louder, as he nears the door. Kaneki places his hand on the door handle, however the entire door is knocked off as the agent's foot breaks in kicking him in the chest.

"I have been waiting for this ever since they told me I get to kill you ghouls. And, what makes it even sweeter is that it's a two for one deal. There's no point of talking, as you can't understand me anyway." The quinque fires at Kaneki, nearly putting a hole in his head.

Terrell growls, " I will not miss a second time." Changing the mode of his weapon to full auto, as he fires multiple high caliber rounds.

Eto, singing in the shower doesn't hear the loud conflict that is occurring just outside of the bathroom. Simply passing it off, as Kaneki hitting the floor or something of that nature.

Meanwhile, Kaneki activates his kagune trying to defend against the large round of bullets. However, it's futile as they tear through his kagune like a hot knife.

"Shit. I need to kill this guy, and quickly. Or, do I try to disarm him and get information?" Thinking to himself, as the man wastes no time on closing the gap firing the rounds accurately cutting his face.

Kaneki dodges the next shot, then wraps his kagune together into a large hand then slams it into the man. Causing him to fly through the hallway, and resonating a large Boom!

Terrell, wipes the blood from his mouth. Before unlocking his case revealing a mangled mallet. "I will crush you, and turn you into nothing more than a blood stain!" He rushes towards Kaneki, then slams the heavy weapon into the ghoul's stomach causing him to spit up blood.

The effects of not eating have been taking their toll on Kaneki, and it's now shining through. He can't keep his kagune up long as the man simply smashes it and his body with every hit. The white, decorative walls now stained with blood as the man picks up Kaneki by his hair.

"Is this all that an artificial half-ghoul have to offer? Considering your kakuho came from our little breeding pet, I would've thought that you would be more of a challenge. It's not like you can understand me anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Terrell slams the weapon into Kaneki's chest, then follows up with a series of punches breaking his face and blackening his eye. "You're not broken just yet are you? We still have so much to do."

He picks Kaneki up by the shirt, and offers a smug grin. Dragging him to the window, "It's time to say goodbye...centipede" The man drops him from his grip, as he goes free falling from the highest floor.

"You idiot. Do you really want die?" The visage of Hide before him brought him to a shock.

"You have a lot to live for Kaneki, and you're going to give it up for this guy!?"

"..." Kaneki simply ignored his friend, thinking of the moments that he has been through over the last couple of months.

"You have all this power and wanted to protect everyone just to die?" A woman's tone overshadows Hide's voice.

"Rize..?"

"My poor Kaneki." She rubs his cheek softly, " I thought you wanted to protect your friends and especially your girlfriend?" She asks genuinely. "What do you think he is going to do to her now that you're not there?"

"Torture her?"

"No.."

"Molest her?"

"No..."

"Kill her and any hope for redemption. You will be all alone in this world once again. And, it will all be your fault, Kaneki-kun."

Realization hit harder than a speeding train, as he realizes that Eto is in danger. "Use your power Kaneki. Protect her. Go save her. Or you will be all alone again." This time multiple voices speak to him in unison, as he sees the visage of the agent killing Eto.

Darkness is all he sees, as his world fades.

"That's a good boy, Kaneki-kun..." The fading voice of Rize is the last thing he heard, as he activated his kakuja.

Eight centipede like kagunes spawn from his back, as a mask forms over his face. "P-P-r-o-t-e-c-t...h-h-e-r." The crazed voice whispers, as Kaneki launches him up to the building.

Terrell, walks down the hallway dragging the mallet along with him as he seeks his next target the owl. But, before he could make it to her he hears something crawling up the window. "You little shit. You just won't die will you!?"

The figure of the kakuja Kaneki is slightly unnerving to Terrel, but he has seen worse. He readies his mallet, in preparation for the ghoul. "Give me your best shot." The centipede Kaneki moves extremely fast going from ceiling to wall to floor in an instant, as his kagunes rush at Terrell.

"You will have to do better then that if you don't want see me murder your girlfriend. I'll give you a firsthand view as well." The sparks of quinque versus kagune are immense, while the two fight for dominance. However, a half-ghoul's strength is not to be underestimated as Kaneki breaks the weapon in half. Then follows up with all eight kagunes piercing the agent's body with ease.

" 1000-7? 993? 1000-7? 987?" Kaneki screeches in distraught mumbling incoherences. "C-C...e..ntip...ede in my ears. I-I-t-t hurts!"

Terrell looks at the ghoul, then spits in his face. I won't answer nor scream for no ghoul, as he frees himself from the kagunes. Blood drips from his body, as his armor underneath his clothes has saved his life.

The pain he is feeling is immense, and even with the armor he will die if not treated soon. With that crazed freak not too far away from him, he slowly manages to stand up and leans against the wall. I may not get to fight you one more time, but it wasn't a bad fight kid.

Eto finishes her relaxing shower, and wraps up in towel. "Kaneki dear, did you miss me? Kaneki?" Eto peaks inside the room, and sees the damage walls, broken windows, and blood. She has to find Kaneki and quickly. Eto runs into the hallway in search of her lover.

Seeing that his opponent is mentally unstable and now has the advantage over him, Terrell bids his escape limping against the wall to preserve his own life.

Eto finally finds Kaneki in his kakuja with his kagune flailing around in madness, as he counts down from the torture method that Jason used to do on him. She walks towards him not missing a beat. "Kaneki?"

The ghoul didn't hear her, but perceives her as threat launching a kagune through her stomach as she coughs up blood. Nonetheless, she keeps walking until she can hug him. I'm here now Ken. You can rest easy. Eto strokes his white hair, as he looks up to see its Eto. "E-E-T-O..."

"Yes it's me, and we have to get out here. Authorities will be arriving soon." Kaneki's kakuja begins to disperse, as he slowly stands up. "You're safe.."

"Yes I am, now go let's pack our things and head out. We can talk about this later." She says in a serious tone, not wanting to have deal a full force of investigators or V agents.

The couple quickly pack and make their way out of the Hotel. Eto had already arranged a

private plane for a just in case emergency, and now it appears she can put it to good use. They quickly make it to the plane, as the pilot is waiting. "Start the plane, and lets go." The pilot quickly does what she asks, and starts the plane as they set off for Japan.

Kaneki has passed out from his wounds, while she sings a soft lullaby to him. Effectively putting him to sleep, while she rubs his head. The rain never sounded more better...

Terrell manages to make it down stairs, and gets to a hospital. "The wounds will close sir, but we advise for you to take it easy and relax for next couple of weeks." The doctor informs him, as she exits out of the room. However, men in black suits arrive with the insignia of V. "We have a few of questions for you Mr.Terrell..." Terrell, closes his book and sighs. " Guess I won't be writing for a while."

"You've failed us, and this is your punishment. Pulling out a gun, then blowing Terrell's head off as they walk out the room. His book drops, and body goes limp as blood leaks onto the floor.

"Dispose of the body, nurse. Or, you'll be next." The two men exit the hospital as they go and report to V.


	14. Prison Break

A/N: It has been a long hiatus, but I'm back and ready to finish the last few chapters for this book. Thank you all that have managed to stay with me and my train wreck of ideas... Enjoy.

Side Note: Tokyo Ghoul Re: is back.

Sirens. That is what pierced Eto's mind. Sirens that spoke of widespread panic and that would normally be used for a natural disaster.

The plane before her is a blank, yet she could see vivid images of her fighting multiple investigators, but none of them mattered. They were weak, feasible prey, however one stood above them all.

Kishou Arima, the CCG's Reaper. He went tow to tow with her, even in her kakuja. "It certainly was a thrilling encounter." She thought to herself. The investigator had managed to wound her significantly, yet he didn't kill her.

But, in the lingering images, he wasn't fighting her. He was fighting Kaneki... " She knew they had the arrangement of finding the new One-Eye King. But, could Kankei be the one they're searching for.

The sounds of fighting and citywide alarms alerted Eto. It reminded her of the day that she had faced many special investigators, and brought the city to its knees, if only for a moment.

"Ken. Ken... Ken..?" Eto sighs, seeing that he has disappeared once again.

Ever since that trip, he has begun to regress into a solitary person, more so than usual. He only spoke a certain amount, yet his eyes held a certain weight in them. One of restrained regret and sadness. The more she thought about his changes, the more she believed in her fault in this. Clasping together her bandaged outfit with a cloak, Eto sought Tatara for an update report. Although she knows Kaneki needs help, her plans must continue forward.

Starting with bringing more powerful pawns to Aogiri Tree. Cochlea held many of the strongest ghouls, so that would be the best place to strike sooner rather than later. With an upcoming war against the CCG, they needed to be prepared.

Kaneki listens to the briefing of their new mission. He and Ayato would be breaking into Cochlea to free ghouls for Aogiri to recruit. A mighty simple goal, but with the number of investigators it may be much more complicated than he would like. Speaking of complicated, ever since that trip, he had mostly ignored Eto. Opting to small conversation and gestures, which would end quickly.

His carelessness had brought them consequences. If only he had been stronger and made better choices they would still be relaxing. However, he doesn't do anything but cause others pain. Unnecessary pain, in which he would hurt the people he cared about. Eto was overly protective after that trip. With him always under her optical gaze, like a dragon to a princess.

"You two will begin the operation in three hours." The voice of Tarata spoke. Kaneki had mostly tuned out the man, as he was in a world of his own. "I understand." His response the man, while exiting the room. He had hoped that the operation wasn't too long. A simple in-out would be preferable, but his life is never that easy.

"Coachella isn't a nice place, Ken." As if Eto had read his mind, as she appeared from a corner. "You should be focused. There is no room for complacency or your death will be the result."

"Harsh." Kaneki thought to himself. "I understand Eto." His solemn voice pained her on the inside, but her expression didn't falter.

"When you get back we need to talk." Eto placing emphasis on the final segment of her words, before kissing Kaneki's cheek. The tension between them was thick, enough to choke anyone that was nearby.

"We will, Eto. I will not fail the mission. I need to get stronger, and I can't do that if I'm held back by failure." Kaneki replies in a rigid tone. He gathers his gear and mask ready, as the time ticks down for their raid on Cochlea. Yet, he couldn't rid the thoughts of his own self-pessimism.

Kaneki wanted to do a lot of things in his life, but there is always something. Always a problem, or inch of doubt that made him rethink his actions. These same actions brought him troubles that would cost him his life and hurt the ones that he has grown to care about. Hinami, the manager, Touka, Hide, Nishiki, and Eto...

Flashbacks of Jason haunt him and the thought of someone like that investigator killing Eto haunted him even more. But, he put that aside for the moment. One goal. One mission. Go.

The alarms of the prison system go haywire, as it alerts the wardens and prisoners of a jailbreak. Kaneki slinks down to the lower levels in search of powerful ghouls that can be useful to Aogiri Tree. The warden's office held the release button. A simple in and out. Kaneki walks to the Warden's office activating his kagune for a swift kill.

The warden, a gruff man with a muscular physique, stands guard at the control center for the cells. You're not getting in here ghoul. Attacking Kaneki with his ax quinque, fluids strikes that are meant to decapitate.

Kaneki easily dodges the warden's strikes and counterattacks with his kagune. Relentlessly attacking the man, as he tries to block each strike. However, a small opening in his guard was his fatal flaw. Kaneki taking advantage of this opening pierces the man heart, and on queue, he drops his weapon and falls shortly afterward. He didn't take joy in killing, but it had to be done. That is what he told himself anyway.

Flipping the switch to release the cells that held the prisoners. "I wonder how Ayato is doing with his part." Kaneki thinks to himself.

"I have come to ask you a question Mr. Shachi. Will you join us at Aogiri?" Kaneki questions the ghoul standing upon the ceiling of his cell.

"Why do you have Rize's scent?" Shachi drops to the floor and stares at Kaneki. His figure towering over Kaneki significantly.

"Do I have force you to join us or will you come willingly?" Kaneki questions not fearing the ghoul as he walks towards him. Before he could take one more step Shachi plants his fist into the eyepatch ghoul. Blood escapes his mouth while he slowly regains his senses. Albeit late, Kaneki managed to block the next attack which tears his arm.

The regeneration factor heals the wound in an instant. Kaneki takes the offensive bringing forth his kagune, as he cracks his finger. Piercing the large ghoul's back as he tries to jump away. "So you do have some fight in you, but it is laughable," Shachi comments. Activating his dolphin-esque kagune, then spinning as his speed increases before slamming his foot into Kaneki's leg.

A resonating crack could be heard from the broken leg and accompanying scream of Kaneki as he tries to put the pain aside. "Oh, no you don't." Shachi follows up with a barrage of fist each connecting to Kaneki's body with immense force. The attacks so fast his healing factor cannot keep up, as Shachi sends him flying through multiple walls. "Pathetic."

"I-I need to p-protect them... I have to... If I don't everyone will die... It will be all my fault.." Dark centipede kagune snakes along the dark room. Sounds of a madman could be heard coming from it. Shachi ignores the crazed ghoul's sounds and continues his pursuit on the ghoul until he is stopped.

Eto drops in front of him. "If you would like to see Rize, then I would suggest you join Aogiri." Her distorted voices say in a high pitch tone.

The operation has been mostly successful on Aogiri's partly thanks to the prisoners being freed. They only needed to free the maximum security prisoners and their mission will be a success. Ayato watches from the ground level dispatching any CCG soldiers with relative ease.

However, the cells start reverting back to their original state causing him to be alarmed.

"What is going on?" Ayato thinks to himself.

Shinohara appears from one of the entrances with quinque equipped. "I can not find Amon, Juuzou, or Akira. But, a ghoul huh? Seems I'll just have to put you down."

Activating his cleaver-esque weapon as he parried the shards from Ayato. The swiftness of his strikes are refined but could use work. Shinohara tells himself, while mainly playing defense as the winged ghoul attacks.

Ayato slams his kagune into the weapon causing sparks to fly, as he tries to overpower the large investigator. It is futile, however, as he is launched across the floor.

"I am going to take you seriously now." Shinohara actives his arata, an armor that was made from a ghoul in his past battle. The armor could take a beating and provided him with security.

Ayato paused and clenched his teeth in anger, " That damned old man. This is where he has been..." Increasing his ferociousness, Ayato strikes decisively aiming to destroy the man that wears his father as an armor. His attacks barely scraping the investigator and relentlessly pursuit is only tiring him out.

"Damn i-" Ayato is cut off as the investigator's blade slashed his side. Then, proceeds to drop as his face is brutally smashed by the blunt side of the cleaver. Shinohara slams his foot into Ayato's stomach causing him to lose his breath. Grabbing the ghoul's hair as he slams his head into the wall repeatedly before dropping him.

Placing the cleaver on the ghoul's neck, " Any last words?" Shinohara asks, giving the ghoul one final moment of reflection.

Ayato punches his fist against the armor, his soft eyes giving into the unconscious, and last words being, " Father."

Shinohara brings down his cleaver only to dodge last second as four centipede kagunes attack. The dust settling to reveal the ghoul he was going to kill gone and in his place a white hair, half-kakuja ghoul.

"P-Protect..." Kaneki uses his kagune to boost himself running along the walls, as he comes down aiming to pierce the armored man. Shinohara dodges each strike and reflects with his own strikes. Each clash resulting in sparks and distortion of sound, while the two attempt to overpower each other.

Kaneki dodges in his crazed state. Being the main aggressor as the man begins to fold under his vicious and constant strikes. Shinohara dodges the next kagune, ducking blow it then slashing the ghoul's abdomen dropping him to the floor.

Incoherent mumbles escape Kaneki's mouth, " C-Centipedes in my e-ears... M-My fingers they, they're gone..." Multiple kagunes sprout from Kaneki's back as he bends his back and stares upon Shinohara.

"You are a crazy ghoul. The craziest one I have seen yet!" Shinohara powers the strikes as his armor takes multiple attacks, but with each strike of the kagune getting stronger he couldn't do much. Using his blade to repel each strike only to catch a brief glimpse of the ghoul, as he tears into his armor and flesh with the kagune. Bringing him to a halt as he drops on the bloody floor.

Amon and Akira had finally managed to make it to a safe place. With reinforcements arriving soon and CRC gas stopping Aogori it was finally over. The fighting had ceased for the majority of prison, but the sounds of crunching can be heard. A large, dark kagune can be seen through the gas. Moving in a waving motion as it disappears between the fog, in an out, as the main body is close by.

"Eyepatch...?" Amon calls out from his foggy position. Gripping his quinque and clenches his hands in anger seeing the ghoul that spared his life eating Mr. Shinohara. Rushing blindly in anger he amputates the Kagune. Combating the half-kakuja ghoul with deadly blows determined to get an answer and clear his mind once and for all.

Kaneki's mental state was deteriorating, but that did not stop him from defending himself against Amon. The investigator's skills overcoming his rapidly depleting mind and attacks, while each blow brings a searing pain to his nerves. Swiping the kagune, only for it to be stomped on and removed as he is littered with blood. Dropping to his knees, Kaneki looks up at Amon, as tears flow from his eyes. "I-I don't w-want eat anymore..."

Amon holds his blade against the young ghoul's face, "Eyepatch.."

Crink...

Crink...

Crink...

Bodies fall from the upper level alerting Amon, as massive, blood-covered claws open the lower levels. Blood drips from the claws and the Owl's head is revealed with a blood-covered smirk adorning its face. It drops itself from the upper level forcing the gas to spread out and blind everyone.

"The Owl," Akira shouts out, " That monster..." The ghoul that stole her mother from her is right here and she knows that she is too injured to combat the ghoul on their own.

The Owl snatches both Ayato and Kaneki roughly as it flies from the prison squeezing them both tightly, as it disappears into the gas within the upper levels. Kaneki's eye opens slowly gazing at Amon as they disappear from Cochela...

Amon rushes to his senior peer and calls for backup, as the reinforcements arrive in the prison with medical help and soldiers. "What are you Eyepatch..?" The last thoughts of Amon as he helps organizes the soldiers and report to the responding teams accordingly.


	15. Reliving the Past

Winter in Tokyo. A season that signals the change in times and the dawning of a new time. Frigid temperatures and glassy snow in a city that is stained by blood. Monsters come out at night, but where do they go during the day...

The mission for Aogiri Tree was a success. They gained extra forces and power for the upcoming war, furthering their standing against the CCG. But, it did come at a cost and that is causing the CCG to be more active and militarize their forces. Making the hunting grounds for ghouls harder to feed off of.

Nonetheless, Eto was satisfied with everything. Now that she had Kaneki back she could ease her mind, although the injuries he had were quite significant. She strokes his sleeping face marveling at the man that she cares about. "It is almost time for war Kaneki," Eto thinks to herself. " I hope you are ready." She kisses his forehead and lays her very own on his chest listening to the rhythmic heartbeat. Closing her eyes as she drifts to sleep on her lover's chest.

The hours go by and night turns into day. They had been sleeping for the majority of the time, but she did not mind as it was the alone time she craved. "Eto?" Kaneki softly says, as if he was dreaming that she is here.

"Yes, Ken?" Eto mumbles from his chest with her untamed hair taking up his view of her.

"What is going to happen now? We raided Cochela, gathered more members, now what?" Kaneki questions the sleepy ghoul while laying his eyes on her.

She sighs softly, knowing that she has to be the bearer of bad news sooner or later. "Kaneki the CCG is planning to make an attack on the One-Eyed Owl, which is in the 20th ward. They'll most likely attack well-known places and any potential prospects, so I need you to be at tip-top shape. And don't get hurt too much, or I will be angry with you."

Kissing Kaneki's head softly, as she embraces his warmth. Their future was bleak, but she is hoping that life lookups for them. Clasping their hands together as she descends into slumber and enjoys resting for once.

Antikeu a small haven for ghouls. The aromas smell of delectable coffee was a temptation many ghouls could not resist. And the kindness of the major was also a treat. With CCG's presence increasing they had to be watchful of their activities and certain visitors. Although, they were surprisingly carefree for the majority of the time.

"Mr. Yoshimura, you have a visitor." Kaya politely opens the door showcasing the visitor before him. "Thank you, Kaya." Yoshimura offered his smile and dismissed her.

"Would you like coffee, Kaneki?" The manager asked not surprised that the young man has finally returned to the cafe.

"No. No thank you." Kaneki turns down the offer even though he missed the acquired taste. "I wanted to ask you about a few topics..."

Yoshimura simple sat in the chair not saying a word for s brief moment, "what would you like to ask me Kaneki?"

"What will you do if the CCG attacks the cafe?" Kaneki spews bluntly as the overwhelming thoughts of the people he cares about getting hurt.

"Plans have been established as a just in case. Just know that Touka and Hinami will be moved to a safer location, if when it is needed." Offering Kaneki a small relief, but only for the time being.

"Now can I ask you a question in return Kaneki?" The silence overtakes the room for a moment until Kaneki nods his head in agreement. "Why have you been cannibalizing ghouls?"

"To gain the power to protect the people I care about. I have to bear the pain and sorrows, so others won't. It's not the best path, but it's the one I have chosen..." Kaneki somberly states knowing the effects his kakuja haves on him.

"Would you mind if I tell you a story Kaneki. It's about a man named Kuzen. And the choices he made that are almost similar to your very own." Yoshimura states, gesturing Kaneki to take a seat.

Kuzen was a lonely, cold-blooded ghoul. He spared no expense on satisfying his desires on both humans and ghouls alike. Causing his power to grow and reputation to spread amongst the various wards within Tokyo. Before finally gaining V's attention to the young Kuzen. As they offered him a job as a cleaner, giving him more meals to eat as he destroyed rival organizations.

Nonetheless, V was nothing but an employer to him and he still felt that sense of loneliness. The free time he would have would be spent in a small cafe, in which he met a woman by the name of Ukina. She was the first person in which he felt comfortable with and began to develop feelings for the woman.

These feelings brought the two species together, in an unexpected relationship. Love. This love, in particular, bore Ukina pregnant. And Kuzen informed her that the chances of her getting pregnant were slim, nothing less than a miracle. But for her to successfully develop the child she would need to eat human flesh to nourish the child.

And, so she did. Nine months later, their daughter was born. She was nothing short of a miracle and they cherished her dearly. However, V wanted his child or they would take his wife from him. Kuzen paid the price for not giving into V, and was ordered to murder his wife. This act brought pain upon every fiber of his being, yet he had to endure for his child.

The organization only stayed quiet for so long before they demanded his child once again, and he decided that it would be best to hide her from the world. Giving it to his old acquaintance Noroi and left her to be raised in the 24th Ward. A place that should be far outside of V's influence.

From that day forward the One-Eyed Owl was born murdering ghouls and humans alike for their sins. Atoning for the bloodshed that has been, has happened, and will happen.

In due time, the young child had grown. In anger, she began her own reign of terror. Annihilating CCG and wrecking the various wards in temper tantrums. Bringing the attention to V, and with a father's love, Kuzen used his kakuja to take cover for his daughter.

"Kaneki. The world is an unjust place filled with lonely people and ghouls. All trying to find their place in this world. But, when you give them something to protect then there is life. And someday... I hope you can breathe this life into my own daughter.." Yoshimura solemnly states, finishing the story of his past life.

" I will save your daughter," Kaneki quietly confirms, drinking the warm coffee. " Even if it means my demise..."

The two men drink their coffee, neither saying a word as if there is a conversation of silence.

"I would like to offer you a warming before I depart," Kaneki takes a short pause and recollects his thoughts."The CCG is looking for the One-Eyed Owl in this ward, more specifically around this area. So please, be safe Mr. Yoshimura."

This cafe is my lively hood, but if it is my time. Then, I must atone for the blood that I have shed throughout my years. For a new generation to grow from our ashes."

The younger ghoul exits the cafe not turning around as the sun begins to set on the horizon and life of Tokyo continues forth.

"Touka..."


	16. Hope

Touka Kirishima, the young woman stared at him ferociously. Soft lavender eyes glazed with various emotions, sadness, regret, and hope... Kaneki didn't react as her hand slaps his face knowing she needs to release her pent-up feelings. She forces him to ground, putting herself on top of him, and clenches her fist.

"Why?" Touka begged for an answer. Yet, her mind told her that it was all fake. Kaneki wasn't here, in reality, only a figment of her reaction. "Then why does it feel so real?"

Kaneki knew that Touka was fighting an inner turmoil with herself and she needed answers one way or another. "I did it to protect you all," he says breaking the trance that entrapped her.

"We don't need protection from you bastard!" Touka cries in anger as she punches his face. "You don't understand how it makes any of us feel. You should have never came to this place to begin with if you were going to leave. We trusted you. I trusted you... But, it was all a lie."

Tears grace Kaneki's face as Touka cries openly, not knowing how to comfort her Kaneki just lets her cry. "I am sorry if that means anything to you."

Finally giving in, Touka buries her head into his chest. The waterworks increasing as she lets out the sadness, stress, and anger into his chest. For once, being able to express the pain she feels in tears to someone. Even if he is not the same as he was in the beginning.

Kaneki's hand stroke her hair softly, letting his loved one cry into his chest. Eto would not be pleased, but he had to make amends with his loved ones at Antieku. Moments pass and what had felt like hours before Touka had managed to cry herself to sleep. If his life was not so much of a tragedy, then- no, he wouldn't do that. He cares for Eto far greater than he did Touka, and this moment was only to help her.

Maneuvering Touka to a stable position, he carried her back to the cafe. And gently placing her in the bed that adorned her room. "I am sorry Touka," Kaneki quietly apologizes before closing the door with an audible click.

Hinami's small figure stands before him with honey-filled eyes and a book. "Big brother... Can you read to me one more time? I promise. I won't fall asleep." She asks politely hoping that he would say yes, as she missed the times he would read to her.

"Just one book Hinami. Alright?" Kaneki recognizes the head nod as yes, so they went to her room. She lays in his arms missing his soothing voice, as he reads to her.

While he was originally going to read one book, they managed to go through three books. Hinami had fallen asleep halfway into the fourth book, with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Almost as if he was her lifeline to this tragic world.

Kaneki removes her arms gently and tucks her into bed. Kissing her head softly, before leaving the young girl's room. Clarity. A feeling that had been long overdue for Kaneki. When he had originally arrived at the Antieku he was planning to just speak with Mr. Yoshimura. But, here he was at stroke of night leaving the cafe.

A full moon nestles in the sky. Giving Tokyo a midnight shine while he aimlessly walks the empty streets. Thoughts coming and going, as he transverse the city. No destination in specific, but his own mind. Kaneki never had much time nowadays to stop and think about him, but he did not mind much at all. Ever since that surgery his life was never the same.

A curse or a blessing some would ask, although to him he rather not ponder too much about something he could not change -the past. His life was looking up and down at the same and in so many ways that many would not be able to comprehend nor help in that regard.

A single star glistens amongst the darkness. Lighting and setting itself apart from the dimmer celestial bodies, in which reminded him of Eto. His favorite author turns out to be a half-ghoul and he was hers. A nobody turned into a somebody and that is quite an achievement for him.

While he did not like the woman too much in the beginning. Time had her grow on him and dissolve the walls of mistrust that have sown themselves inside of his heart and mind. Making changes everyday and learning how to deal with her antics surely made the time flyby. How long has it been? A few months, at the most. To turn your life into mine would surely be a tragedy with a twist.

The self-monologue made Kaneki seem cynical. He did not care, as his free time was limited. And sleep was a sludge of nightmares and trauma that no one should have to bear. Yet, he did almost every night. Kaneki changes his thoughts over to another topic. With the time going by he had forgotten that it is the holiday season. Late night shoppers and half-filled stores with Christmas decorations.

What would he get Eto for Christmas? The woman had never expressed any interest in the holidays, but he would like to change those interest. "Maybe a book? No, she writes her own. A ring? That could work." Thinking to himself as the frigid winds caress his face.

Sighing softly, he keeps walking with a thousand thoughts trapped inside his mind. Love and expressing such love was never his forte. Nevertheless, getting a gift would be one of the main priorities with the upcoming battles as well. Kaneki hopes that Yoshimura would heed his warning, sighing again. Before making his way back to his home with Eto.

Eto Yoshimura, an author, a lover, and a half-ghoul. One that caused many to tremble at her very presence alone. And the particular person at the moment being her lover, Kaneki. Returning back to their home at around midnight would surely piss off any respectable companion. Furthermore, worrying her about him as this is not a usual routine.

"Where have you been Ken?" Eto's death stares locking onto Kaneki. A sadistic smile gracing her face with wild hair sprouted everywhere.

"I-I have been looking for a gift," her lover muttered out in response.

"A gift? Hm." Eto questioned looking for any inconsistencies in his speech.

" I know that you are not into the holidays... So, I wanted to get you something for Christmas," revealing his intentions to his girlfriend and hoping that she would take the half-truth.

Eto eyes him for a moment. Taking in the information that she has given him, all while her heartbeat increases at the fact that he wanted but her a gift. She lessens her gaze and kisses Kaneki, "You are loving and I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry that I questioned you so much."

She rests her frame in his arms and relaxes at his touch. Feeling butterflies each time he touches her, and no feeling, not even eating made her feel the way she does with Kaneki. He was her only salvation in this god forsaken world, and she would not let him go.

"What would you like for Christmas, Ken?" Eto asks the man that she has come to be obsessed with and love dearly. Even if she expresses it in a strange way, she will never let go of him.

"I do not know yet. I never really thought about what I wanted over these last couple of months, but I can tell you this. I do want to be with you," The sly compliment from Kaneki made Eto's face red as a tomato.

"That can be arranged," Eto seductively says. Taking the first step, she kisses his lips in a feverish manner. The sparks of love whether it be from her obsession or lust are driving her crazy. She needed him now and no one would take him from her.

Clothes disappeared as if they were holding the two hybrids from each other. Bare skin met in a symphony of passion, with each movement creating a joyous sensation. The moans were blissful as if they are the only sounds in the world. One could call it the singing of a choir.

She felt beautiful as if they could embrace their new lives together. He used his mouth to create new marks in which she would remember for a lifetime. Replacing the old scars with ones that they would remember for the rest of their lives. A future of happiness and pleasure with her one true love.

The heartbeats of the two lovers intertwined with passion. With the upcoming chaos soon to happen, a small world created for the two of them was truly a paradise. One, in which, time was frozen and they could find solace in each other. When everything in the world was going to hell, why was this so convivial? Neither questioned it, however, as they embraced the genuine love for once in their life.

Their bodies were canvases, and each was marked in a unique manner. Differentiation in each stroke, kiss, bite, and liquid that flowed into their mouth. Intoxicating each with desire, love, and passion. The kindred spirits were in a heaven, neither wanting to escape the paradise as they blossom furthered. Past trauma, all but forgotten, as the love making erases both of their worries. Replacing the pain with hope, enveloping each as they make love.

Neither wanted this to end, while they enjoyed a world with just the two of them. Nobody to say no, and nobody to tell them to stop. It was truly perfect for a couple created from tragedy. The world was theirs and they planned on taking it. Kiss by kiss, touch by touch and moan by moan, and moment by moment.

The sync of essence inside the woman was the last pillar, as they have finally been united in every way. And, nine months later would prove testament to that small fact. But, for now, they would enjoy the time they have together. One of reflection and hope, as they continue the love making. Each moan signaled to the stars that they were far from done.


	17. 11:59

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Each moment in the cafe felt like an eternity. The peaceful atmosphere that was once accustomed had been filled with uneasy tension. Ghouls heard rumors that the CCG was coming in search of the One-Eyed Owl, but it was just that.

A rumor.

Without solid facts many continued their hunts unaware of the future that waits before them. In the end, a quiet ward would be a resonant war-zone. Tarnishing the lives of the many that lived and will live in this ward in particular.

Later times at Antieku are usually uneventful with very few guest. Ring. The door's bell ringing brought Yoshimura from his wandering mind. An investigator, one that would sometimes come to the cafe with a young partner. It reminded him of what could have been, but never was. Nonetheless, he has a customer and would greet him like any other.

"The usual?" Yoshimura offered to the large investigator decisively searching for any clues as to why he is here.

Shinohara smiles feigning ignorance to the elder man's personality, " Yes I would enjoy that." The process in which he carefully created the coffee is one of wonder. Each step finally tune and fluid as if he has done this a thousand times before. Which led to s liquid that could warm your soul if you asked any of the regular occupants.

Silence maintained a momentary hold over the cafe, as the elderly man performed his work of art. "What makes your coffee so good?" Breaking the unnerving tension between the two factions as Yoshimura sits his cup before him.

With a smile placid on his face. Yoshimura answered, " I treat each bean with care. Allowing for any less than perfect beans to shine to a greater extent. You see, any high quality bean can be awful and any less than great bean can be good. Your touch determines the outcome not the bean's quality alone. Blending these factors together you can create a tasteful beverage."

The explanation made Shinohara think of his own charge, Juuzou. The boy was far from perfect, but with a good family he could be happier. At least, that what he hoped would happen for the young boy.

Finishing his coffee and standing up to pay for the drink. He is cut off as the manager speaks, " No need to pay. It is on the house." His smile never leaving as he declined the payment.

"You are kind old man. Maybe one day I can bring my family here to have lunch. However, business calls and I must be on my way. Thank you for the coffee." Shinohara promptly departs from the cafe his suspicions all but confirmed. The man was a ghoul, but he needed to tell Marude his thoughts on this manner.

Dim lights of Antieku spear the darkness, as night takes hold.

Kaneki's attitude has slightly grown better according to Eto. He was more than willing to kill and cannibalize without the fear holding him back. She enjoyed it when he was bloody. According to her, he is "A mouthwatering snack." Nonetheless, his anticipation of the 20th wards inevitably raid worried him immensely. Facial features portrayed this worry quite clearly as he trained with Eto.

Speaking of Eto, she had been acting strange lately. Going to the bathroom more often than not and eating more human food caused him to be worried. Yet, when he asked she said "It was just a woman thing and nothing to worry about."

Not raising the question further, Kaneki decided to let her be. If it was important she would tell him... he hoped anyway. Eto was his wildcard always doing the unexpected, so why should this be any different?

He has more troubling things to ponder about and how things are going to go against the CCG. The 20th Ward will be a battleground between Aogori, CCG, and Antieku. Factions waring in the depths of Tokyo and he would be apart of it. For the sake of his friends and Eto he will fight through till the very end...

Eto's frame all but rigid as she lays on the bed peacefully with soft snores. If you had ask him would this be his life currently? He would have disagreed whole heartedly, maybe in another life. But, in this one. He will achieve what needs to be done and will move forward like a centipede.

Shinohara's demeanor was far from serious all the time, yet in this moment he is deadly serious. Discussing the potential location of the Owl's location and planning for an attack on the 20th Ward. No joking matter indeed.

Ituski Marude, Division 2 commander, listened in on Shinohara's gut feeling about the Owl. The details would need be precise and accurate if they have any hopes on defeating the Owl once and for all.

"Are you certain that this old man could be the One-Eyed Owl?" Marude asked again for a third time trying to wash away any uncertainty.

"Marude, I am certain that this man is the famous ghoul. He has a certain air around him, that just screams out at me. I'm not one with all the science facts and knowledge, but I can say for certain that I have met him before," Shinohara expresses from his seated position. The disinterested facial expression on Ituski said it all. Was it really worth the time to go check on a feeble old man and his shop?

"I'll inform Yoshitoki and see when we can prepare for the operation. If it is successful lets have a drink on me of course." Itsuki laughs as he sips the alcohol from his shot glass.

"Thank you Marude, but I will have to hold you to that another time. It is late and I should be headed home to my family," Shinohara politely declines as he exits the room leaving Ituski to his drinking.

Watching his comrade leave, Ituski sighs and contemplates on how they will handle this situation effectively. The clock reads 11:59, so the night is young and he would drink it away until tomorrow.

Yoshimura admires the night sky enjoying the silence that entraps him. However, that silence is broken as multiple fingers appear before him on the balcony.

"Old friend, how have you been?" The leader of the mysterious bunch speaks.

"Have you finally come to dispose of me... Kaiko?" Yoshimura looks at the man with an absence of emotions.

The newly revealed Kaiko leans on Yoshimura a smile gracing his face, " There would be a lot of us if we had come to kill you. Nonetheless, are we not good friends after all? So, I'm here to ask you... where is the brat?"

"What do you mean?" Curiosity escaping Yoshimura's mouth as he questions his former friend.

"Do not play stupid with me Kuzen... The One-Eyed Owl, your brat. Her existence alone is a betrayal of V that you have created. And the organization, Aogiri Tree, is ruining the equilibrium that we have had in place."

I will not tell you anything.

Yoshimura stayed silent through the discourse opting to listen.

"This is your last warning Kuzen. Give us your child and pled loyalty to V. This is your only way to continue survival," Kaiko solemnly stated.

"I do not know of an One-Eyed Owl, although you can check elsewhere for such an accusation. And I have no child to speak of." Yoshimura's statement angered Kaiko as he tipped his fedora.

"So be it... Die Kuzen. You are a bird in a bird cage and there is no escape." Kaiko and the other figures disappear from the balcony.

Yoshimura continues his stargazing, while pondering on his actions. That's why I am floundering like this.

A lone star shimmers almost as if it were a signal to a better future...


	18. Orginal Sin

"Begin the operation."

The CCG began to swarm the 20th Ward with their primary target being the Owl. His last known location is within the coffee shop.

"Breach!" A solider shouted out as the explosion rumbles the ground with eruptive force. Debris clears out and reveals two figures. One with a mask that of an ape; the other a dog.

Bodies began to drop as crimson liquid sprays and grunts of pain can be heard. The two masked ghouls pierce the CCG's assault easily.

"There is only two of them. Kill them!" Soldiers call out, but ought for vain as his jugular is ripped from his throat.

Enji smirks from under his mask, " Run wild." Howling can be heard as swarms of similar masked suddenly appear from the rooftops. Their sinister red mask shining in the light as the Devil Apes attack.

Kaya signals for her fellow dogs, " Die for me. All of you." There unison response being, " Yes, boss." And, so ran the dogs. Each killing and striking with viciousness of a rabid dog.

Yoshitoki listened through the coms of his men dying. "Director Washuu, do we continue with the man force." An assistant beside him asks about their next direction in this raid.

" Squad one will be on standby. Squads two and three hunt your respective ghouls. And squads four and below block all directions.

No ghouls will be leaving this ward alive. Lastly, no civilians will be harmed!"

A cloaked figure walks solely on the street. Crushing everything under his feet, as the ghoul transforms.

"The act of taking... is evil."

Kagunes forming from his shoulder and mass increases.

"We, from the moment of birth continue to take. Food, connection, even fellows in blood."

The cloak all but gone as he grows in size.

"Living to the uttermost. Continuing to slaughter, kill, take."

Spikes jetting from back and turning his visage towards the soldiers.

"Life is to constantly sin. Life is...evil itself."

The Owl's single eye glowing amidst his masked face.

" I am aware I am evil... Now come kill me and I will do the same."

The shaking figures of soldiers as they sweat in fear. Owl wasting no time as his ukaku shards shrapnel into the group swiftly incapacitating many of them for rest of their lives. Owl glares at the commander that leads these men to their deaths.

"No need to glare," Yoshitoki politely affirmed to the Owl.

Kaneki, ran in anticipation, ready to help the members of Anteiku. They were by no means powerless, but this raid will not be the lightest of bloodsheds. And he would help to the best of his abilities to protect the people that he calls his friends. Eto had warned him that if he doesn't come back, then she will hunt him down to the ends of the Earth.

"Scary." He thought to himself and could only reciprocate a smile at her weird away of showing love. Clearing his mind and consciousness for the final time. A final gesture to the stand off between these factions ahead.

The setting of the sun alluded to the chaos that alludes in the wake of night. Blood could be smelt throughout the ward and corpses sprain amongst the ground. Kaneki pushes forward letting the dying light swallow him.

"Higher Mind!" A large blast devastated the terrain shredding the apes into ash. Their leader being the last one remaining, while the flamboyant investigator presses on with attack.

"You never should have left that mountain of yours, Ape!" Tanakamaru yells at the masked ghoul.

"Unfortunately for you, this is my mountain. And I am not going anywhere else you, energetic investigator." Enji howls and confronts the man with his monkey tail bikaku, trading blows with larger man. Each strike pushing him back was a win for the ape, but nothing is official till he drops.

"I got you now." Tanakamaru unleashes a short blast leaving nothing but destroyed asphalt. "Hm. Where are you, dumb ape?" He stops midstep as the ghoul drops from above him cutting the cord and disabling the quinque.

"Your weapon is done and you have lost investigator. Give up now and I will make your death quick and quiet." Enji confidently laughs as he raises his clawed hand to end the man's life.

"Gotcha!" Tanakamaru shoves the quinque into Enji's abdomen and releases a burst of power. Breaking his mask and confidence as blood sprays from both sides of the wound.

"There is no way a homo-sapien would lose to an ape. Now die quietly." Enji's body laid flat upon the ground with a gaping wound on his stomach.

Footsteps caught Tanakamaru attention. "Who is it?" Aiming his quinque down the dark building. In short notice the ape is gone, and his angel is damaged by a white hair ghoul.

"Nooooo! My angel!" The investigator's cries could be heard from the building, but Enji managed to give a light smile. "Looks like I win investigator."

"Are you alright, Koma?" Kaneki asks while he carries the man to safety.

"Never thought your arms would be my safe haven Kaneki, but I will be fine."

Associate special investigator, Chuu Hachikawa, and his squad confronted the Black Dober's leader. It is time for revenge and no would stop him from reaping it.

Firing Kajiri, his personal qunique, at the ghoul and her group. Killing the associates and chipping her mask, as she catches herself on the ground. "Long time no see, Black Dober," Hachikawa idly stared at the ghoul with restrained sadism. It was finally time to put this dog down once and for all.

Kaya's red eye stared back. She engage in battle once again fighting the investigator and his charge.

Her reflexes easily dodging the crystal projectiles from the investigator.

"Are you really trying to kill me... Old man?" Kaya teases from her distant spot. "At this rate you will end up dead. Just like your previous squad."

That statement struck a nerve within Hachikawa and he laughed manically. "Bark, you little shit." Charging the quinque at Kaya, as he releases a barrage of shards.

"Woof. Woof."

Turning her body to avoid the deadly projectiles and rushes the crazy investigator. Using her kagune's shards to destroy many of the investigator own, in which opens an opening for the ghoul.

"I got you now," Hachikawa signals his charge to attack as the blade pierces Kaya's back. She retaliated with her clawed hand; slicing at his face missing the flesh by a mere inch. Swiftly back handing the associate and jumping towards a patio to gain distance.

"What is all this noise?" An elderly women appeared from the sliding door.

Hachikawa pointed the weapon at the ghoul and old woman not caring for an old woman's life.

"What are you doing Mr. Chuu?" Hirako questioned from his position amongst the latter soldiers.

" I am not giving up this ghoul for a senile old woman that is past her prime!" The older investigator fired the quinque at both.

"Shit." Kaya pushes the elderly woman inside and takes the onslaught of the weapon. Damaging her imposing figure as she falls onto the ground and looks at the investigator with a cracked smile. "I have grown soft. But, the atonement of my sins has lead me here."

Shakily standing up with messy black hair and broken mask. Kaya rushes Hirako engaging in a clash between claws and quinque. The latter overpowering her as Ayumu assists with a sword into the ghouls back. Effectively, stopping any resistance from the ghoul.

"I will finish the dog." Hachikawa stood over the woman a devious smile adorning his scarred face. "Any last words?"

"See you in Hell..," Kaya quietly comments as she closes her embracing deaths waiting grasp. Silence overtook her, yet nothing happened.

"There is no Hell for ghouls."

The yammering of Hachikawa sweeps her ears, "Who the hell are you?" Turning his weapon upon the newcomer only it to be broken in an instant. "My quinque! You bastard."

And when her eyes open she was in Kaneki's arms and laid a distance away. "I will be back."

"Before you go Kaneki, here is some advice. The small one is fast, but is lacking in power. Her attacks are very accurate and mostly fatal, so avoid them at all cost. Now, the one with small eyes is powerful, alert, and impressive. And the one in back is leader and he is knocked out, so I recommend finishing him. Be careful..."

"Thank you." His brief reply is all she heard before Kaneki goes to engage the group.

Kaneki activates his kagune and dodges the lunge from the smaller investigator. While, parrying the larger one's blade with his kagune.

"Constantly suffering for the sake of others."

Turning to a screeching halt, as he makes a full turn and jabs his foot into the female investigator. Causing her to skid across the ground and knocking out her beside the boss.

"Can not turn away from becoming strong."

The clashing of kagune versus quinque in full force. Each individual doing their best to overcome their opponent.

"Do well Kaneki and grow strong."

Slashing his kagune at the small-eyed investigator, as he blocks the attack. Following up with the second kagune to push the investigator back.

"I can not win this.." Hirako thought to himself. This ghoul is not a weak opponent and is overwhelming him the longer it lasts.

Kaneki knocks the quinque from the man, as he drops. He had to get back Irimi, so he left the investigators alive. Killing is pointless when he has to save everyone in a short time.

"You should find somewhere safe, Irimi. I am going to help Mr. Yoshimura now." Kaneki explains to his former co-worker.

"Do what ever you want, but we can meet up at route V14. Nonetheless, since you are so eager to save Yoshimura here is more information. The main forces are engaged with him and are what can put fear into ghouls." Kaya says, while leaning against the railing.

"I see." Kaneki knew that it would be a challenge, yet the task has turned into a herculean quest.

"One last thing Kaneki. Try to not get yourself killed."


	19. A Light at the End

"Its a shame. I wish you could have served Iwa some of your delicious coffee," Shinohara said solemnly. Yoshimura stops for a moment, signaling his own sentiments for a moment such as that.

The battle between ghoul and investigators is soon to start, as the investigators prepare to end the reign of the Owl.

Yoshimura engages with multiple special class investigators. The men that are not fighting could only watch in awe as the higher-ups battled out the Owl. It is truly a show to die for on their part.

The Owl's hulking figure manages to keep up with Shinohara, Iwa, Ui, and Hoji, The men combined attack with explosions and close-combat to overwhelm the monster. Their attacks were absorbed by the armor, but it could only take so much punishment.

"We need more men. Where is Juu-?" Shinohara question is cut abruptly with as the sound a motor vehicle caught their attention. A motorcycle driven by Juuzou appears and is destroyed when he leaps off to attack the Owl.

A small figured emerge from the smoke with the scythe in tow launching intensive blows against the Owl. His small frame keeping with the notorious ghoul, while the other watch.

"Juuzou. His attacks are random and agile, which will give them an advantage." Shinohara ponders while watching his young charge face the Owl head on. "Stop fooling around Juuzo and take him serious, otherwise you are going to get hurt!" Shinohara reprimands the young boy from a distance. Regaining his stamina as the duo faces off for the time being.

"You should learn to trust your partner Shinohara. Predictions will only take you so far, but that trust will guide you and ease you while in the heat of battle. It worked while we were partners and it will work now." A visage of Mado states to Shinohara helping him understand the situation at hand.

"Thank you, Mado. You just had to get your final words in," Shinohara creases his face before moving back into battle.

Juuzou's scythe pierces the Owl in numerous strikes, tarnishing his cloak and armor with blood. Finally growing tired of the young boy, Owl backhands him. Tunneling his small figure into the ground, while Shinohara checks his status.

"Are you okay, Juuzou?" Expressing his concern for his adopted son.

"I am okay," Juuzou responds quickly.

"I need your help in defeating this monster. Will you be apart of our aid, son?" Shinohara sentimentality sheds in the darkest of moments. Juuzou nods in response to the question. The father and son, duo, launch a collaborative attack pressing the Owl to the upper stairs. Moving in sync as they continue to damage the monster with a majority of their attacks.

"That is impressive," Hoji remarks in regards to the duo's work against the Owl.

"Yeah. Here they come," Iwa firmly notes before they maneuver once more into the battle. Fiery explosions take place with Hoji's projectiles attaching themselves to the Owl. Iwa, Shinohara provide the heavy hitting by tanking blows and parrying attacks that would easily destroy regular CCG gear. Juuzou and Ui provide a distraction as they engage the Owl from its rear side.

"We need one more man and this victory will be ours." Shinohara thinks to himself. "Where is Hirako? Mougan?" Asking the other members of the group about potential help.

"They are dealing with Eyepatch, sir," Ui responds promptly to his leader's question.

"How are they doing?" "Their quinques have been destroyed, but they are doing fine for the time being," Ui once again answers his superior's question.

Owl jumps up latching himself to the building's structure and ascending higher. Thoughts of Kaneki plague his mind, while he gazes over the snowy city. Lights shining and glistening rain for all to see. " Kaneki."

"Don't let him get away!"

He is knocked down, as Juuzou attacks from behind. Balancing himself to lessen the damage from the collision.

Yoshimura thinks about the workers of his shop, each a bonding moment for him. Memories that he will never forget.

The entire squad focuses on him, planning to finish him once and for all. Blocking the main attacks, as he amputates Iwa's left arm. But, that did not stop the investigator from slashing his torso. Juuzou goes next delivering a devastating head blow at the cost of his leg. Hoji reveals his second weapon. An SS rated quinque named Chisha that he uses to strike a blow into the Owl's side. "This is for you Mado." Shinohara goes in for the final blow, cutting down the remaining arms forcing the Owl onto his knees.

His shoulder blades amputated, body repeatedly slashed and pierced, before finally, his masks break. Dropping to the floor, as he sees his wife shinning in the distant. Yoshimura slowly crawls towards her figure, as he reaches for her hand. Before finally, he stops moving.

"Owl extermination complete."

The Eyepatch ghoul is before him once, as if life had bigger plans for the two. Nonetheless, it was almost cliche for Amon that the two happened to be facing one another once more. Destiny. A falsehood of events that has led to this moment. One that he will not let easily go. In which, will produce the answers that he sought not only for himself but the ghoul as well.

"You are not getting passed us... Eyepatch."

"I do not want to kill you. And if you would, may I ask your name?" Kaneki questions, as he gains a combat stance.

"You are not getting out here ghoul bastard, even if you did everyone will be hunting you. Now, to honor your earnest request, my name is Amon Koutarou!" Charging the ghoul for what almost felt like deja-vu.

"Here I come, Amon. Do not die." Kaneki simply states engaging the investigator.

Clang! The simple sound began it all. It was all happening so fast. Half-ghoul vs investigator, both struck, and defended themselves, and clashed once more. Distant destruction brought the harsh reality of the world into existence. They are fated enemies and nothing would change that. Not while either one of them was breathing at this moment.

"Maybe in a different universe we could be allies." Amon thought to himself before storing the thought, as his opponents rear back for another assault.

Fog, hanged close masking the battle. Each blow, each breath, each movement spoke in the silent battle. The resonance of two philosophies clashing against each other searching for a hidden truth that is just out of reach.

Kaneki's kagune thrashes in an untamed manner hoping to disarm the man without killing him. Amon's quinque decisively countered the strikes, opting to rush in for a close encounter. The drill-esque weapon pinned against the ghoul's heart and a brief pause overcame him. "I can not do it." And at that moment his utter hesitation cost him.

The kagune pierces his shoulders forcing him to gain distance. He would not lose. He could not lose. His mentor died to these monsters, and he would not let this weapon be tarnished because of that. Gaining the utmost fury Amon charged and changed the tides of battle once more. Destroying each defensive measure the ghoul produced, while keeping up his offense assertive.

Kaneki manages to block most of the attacks and successfully uproot the weapon from its wielder's grasp.

Amon laid defeated once again his adversary. A voice calling out to him, " Amon, take this." The scientist dropping two new quinques for him that would strengthen him for this fight in particular.

Activating the new quinque, which turns into sleek black armor that envelops his large frame. Arata prototype, an armor that offered enhanced strength and durability at the cost of one's limits. The new lance glistens, as he rams Eyepatch. Knocking him several meters back, while the men cheer in the background.

Inhuman muttering can be heard from the fog. Kaneki's kakuja forming to take on the armored investigator, cracking his finger to begin the battle.

"I will never let you through Eyepatch."

Kaneki's defensive nature is destroyed as the investigator pummels him with each blow. Trying his best to disarm rather than knock him unconscious, but he will need to be more aggressive.

Gaining speed Kaneki viciously attacks the investigator causing him to stumble in recoil. Increasing ferocity as the ghoul tears his left arm off within the clash of wills.

"Fa- Father. Even now you haunt my thoughts whether helpful pleas or discreet motivation it does not matter. I will stop him." Amon shakily grabs his lance, then launches it through Kaneki's abdomen creating a large hole.

Blood spills from Kaneki's mouth, the pain being nothing new. Dropping to his knees, clutching the wound in pain. "My wound is not healing. I can not stop now. I-I have to save the manager. I will rescue him. I must rescue him."

Crawling, dragging, pulling each motion Kaneki takes is excruciating as he makes way to the sewer entrance. "I will save him..."

An astronomical figure crashes on the rooftop, then lets out an ungodly screech. The investigators clutch their weapons close. as they come face to face with the true Owl. Its menacing smile became etched into their mind as it began its onslaught.

The true Owl knocks Hoji, Iwa, Shinohara, and Juzo from the building. Ui evades the attack by an inch. "So, you're the real Owl after all."

"I will have to borrow this Hoji," Ui picks up the large blade before attacking the Owl. "Director, I will buy enough time for Arima to make it. I am a coward you see..."

The Owl launches a rainstorm of shards that cover the area. Quickly acting, Ui uses the blade as a shield to avoid the main barrage. However, it is not enough to save him as it knocks the blade and him into a nearby wall.

Juuzou looks up seeing that the Owl is coming for them. Its gargantuan frame trembles the roof, each step brought terror to him. He is looking at death itself and this time he will not be able to escape.

In a blink of an eye, Shinohara' left leg is amputated emulating Juuzou. The Owl devours the leg effortlessly as it smiles at Juuzou.

"Now you match." The distorted voice of the Owl chimes in his ears.

Memories flood his consciousness of all the times he has spent with Shinohara... his father. Juuzou lets out a howling scream bawling at the torture of his father.

"AHHHH! AHH!" Unscrupulous laugher rings as the boy wails for help filling the Owl's sadistic humor.

" Must rescue..."

" No time..."

"Meat..."

" Kill someone and eat..."

"Amon... do not die..."

" Take! Take! Mine! Mine!"

Hollowed-eyed Rize and Yamori grip onto Kaneki's body. " It is mine. GIVE IT TO ME!"

Kaneki clenches his head in agony, " GET AWAY FROM ME!"

" STOP IT!"

" STOP IT!"

" STOP IT!"

"GET OUT! IT IS MINE!"

"MY BODY IS MINE!" Kaneki's kagune burst forward, raging in an unraveling manner.

"GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" MY FLESH! "

Covering his face with his pale hands. Kaneki shakes and trembles in desperation, insanity, and hunger.

" No, I was not the one eating ghouls. It was not ME!"

The raging antics finally quieted down. Leaving nothing but the drips of rain and flowing sewer water.

"Yo, Kaneki. How has it been? And what is up with the setup? New fashion taste?" Hide asks his friend walking closer to him with each step.

Kaneki's kakuja masked eye stares at the figure before him.

"H-H..ide."

"All this time you have been suffering alone."

"It cannot be real. Hide is not here. It is an illusion. I am seeing things again..."

"I am dreaming. I am dreaming. It is a dream. It is nothing special it happens all the time."

Placing his hand on Kaneki's shoulder, " I already knew, so do not worry about that. Let's just go home already." Hide's golden smile lightening the mood slightly.

"Hide... I hear these voices... Please run away or I will..."

"I want to help you. But, all the entrances and areas are swarming with investigators. No ghoul is walking out alive." He sighs knowing the circumstances of the predicament that they are in.

"That is a nasty wound you have there, Kaneki."

"Ugghh..!"

"Sorry... Can you fight with all you have just one more time?"

Everything else went blank for Kaneki. The splashing of the water. The sweet taste of flesh.


	20. Dance with the Reaper

The CCG's Reaper stood in the flower bed of death, waiting for any more ghouls to try and pass through route V14.

Kaneki walks slowly to the beginning of route V14 hoping that Kaya and Irmi have made it through. The taste of his best friend's blood still tingles his tastebud. However, he stops and looks at reaper himself as if death is ready to embrace him. His final moments, a fitting end to someone with such a tragic life. Yet, the sorrow and fear were overwhelmed by the feeling of despair. The reaper is truly beautiful, and the death around him only amounted to his title.

Kaneki looks up to where the man was previously, but to no anvil as the man disappears from his sight. "Where did he go?" The pain pierces through his body, as Arima's quinque tears through Kaneki's abdomen. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He released him from the weapon, however the reaper lunges at Kaneki with IXA. Destroying Kaneki's left eye, "AHHH-HHHH! MY BRAIN! IT HURTS! MAKE THE PAIN STOP! MOTHER..! ETO!!

Kaneki activates his kagune, then rips the quinque from his eye socket and skull. The blood drips panting the battle scene, while he unleashes hell with multiple kagunes smashing the nearby pillars as they all aim for Arima.

"Left. Top. Down. Right." Arima effortlessly dodges the large masses with ease noting that his opponent isn't too bad. Nonetheless, he moves closer with each dodge as he reclaims IXA and once again strikes at the unstable Kaneki.

He dodges the strikes, then retreats to the back. The pain coursing through his body, as Arima simply remains quiet, while Kaneki mumbles incoherent verses that have no thought behind them.

"It's...pretty..Autumn." The small voice of Kaneki manages to say, although Arima knew it wasn't the season currently. "You're unique, but I can hear the rain coming from outside. And, you're apart of my mission."

"We're in V14, and no "ghoul" will pass through here." The crackling of Narukami overcame the room, as Arima let the arc blast charge significantly. Kaneki's eye widens at the sight of such a devastating attack. He begins to run knowing that if it hits him that it would be the end for him.

"Must. Not. Get. Hit." Is the mantra Kaneki speaks to himself, while dodging the bolts of rc. He then counters with an attack of his own, as he combines his kagune's mass to form a large hand that slams against IXA's defensive barrier."You're good, Kaneki Ken."

The form of IXA chances, and rips through Kaneki's abdomen while lifting him into the air as blood colors the dark pillars and corpses. Almost symbolical, as no one can hear the screams of Kaneki's agony but the God of Death.

Slamming his broken body onto the ground, Arima walks forward stabbing IXA into the ghouls's right eye. "You damaged the defensive portion of IXA, and now I will need a new quinque."

"Where am I?" Kaneki thinks to himself, but the visage of his mother working brings back memories. Placing a small blanket on her, Kaneki thinks of the things he has done and said. "To protect everyone was a lie. A coping system to keep him from being lonely. Just like his mother... she wasn't a kind person. She just was a coward that was too afraid to be left alone, and so am I. We are just foolish people that thrive on the smallest ounces of attention, even if they're bad."

Exiting the house, he sees a younger version of himself playing in a small sandbox. "I just didn't want to be alone..." He sits in the sandbox with the young boy. Listening, as he explains the mini house he made that features his own room and mother's room.

"It's getting dark outside. We should go inside."

"Alright."

Kaneki and his younger self, walk through the flowers the feeling of his brain leaking absently still in his mind. The checkerboard sky reminiscent of his time with Yamori, and his fading memories. "Do you love mom?" Kaneki asks his younger self, wondering what the younger self-thought of their mother.

"I love mom, and I wanted to be just like her when I grow up. She tries her to help everyone, from dusk to dawn. And, it's truly inspirational when you think about it." The younger boy replies happily to the question.

"I'm so sorry..." Kaneki drops to his knees as tears flow from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I made us so ugly..." The younger boy is now that of his college self, as he holds Kaneki's cheek up. "You protected us when I was too scared to fight. I'm not angry with you, but I thank you for all that you've done. We should rest now."

The black hair Kaneki slowly fades away, as the final thoughts of Kaneki are of Eto. How she has helped shoulder the burden of being a ghoul, and not being alone anymore. These are his final thoughts, as he closes his eyes for the final time.

Arima stares at the defeated ghoul absently. In a way, the young ghoul fought was that of a person ready to die, but at the same time one that wanted to live on. Symbolic nature of life and death is poetic, especially in a ghoul. Nonetheless, it did not matter now. It was over and he has accomplished his mission.

Grabbing Kaneki by his hair, as he drags the ghoul's body along the dark route.

An empty grave for ghouls that danced the reaper. One, in which, could birth hope for some and despair for the others.

"You are here!" Insane laughter accompanied the statement as the Owl prepares to battle the Reaper.

The CCG's Reaper has arrived along with the famous squad 0. "Stand by."

Dodging the increasingly large shards, Arima activates Narukami sending large electrical orbs at the Owl.

The investigators watched in awe as he battled the monster by himself.

Changing the mode of Narukami, Arima advances towards the ghoul not showing one sign of fatigue or fear. Effortlessly dodging and forcing the creature back constantly.

Using the wet surroundings to electrocute the kakuja with ease. Following up with a slash that removes a shoulder blade easily.

The Owl responds in a rage with a swipe of its own. Seeing that it is time to leave, it runs for the other Owl swallowing him whole. Preparing her escape as she runs toward the roof's edge, with Arima sending her multiple electric blasts that fail to hit.

Trailing close behind he hangs onto a rail and fires one last burst at the large ghoul. Hanging, as she vanishes quickly eager to be free of the CCG.

Finally finding a hidden place Eto regurgitates her father. Then, dissipates from the large kakuja as she looks at her father up close.

"Father..!" She giggles in a deranged manner while looking at him.

"E..to.." He weakly called out to his daughter.

"I have big plans for you!"


	21. Epilouge

The cold December day was nothing to Eto. With the supposed death of Kaneki, she has been empty and lonely... Snowflakes dropped from the sky as if they were crying with her. The beauty of each in a unique shape, as if they were telling the story of her life with her late boyfriend.

Ever since then, she would go to his unmarked grave and grieve. The pain, the sorrow, and the solemn nights were hard to bear. She wanted to scream and beat him up for being so selfish, but at the same time, she just wanted him to hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

Eto knew that he was gone for good, and she was alone. All alone, as everyone in her life leaves her permanently. The only person she has left was Noro, and that brought a small sense of comfort. Although, Arima would often come to her and speak about life. Rarely as it happened, she did welcome the conversation. Her skin had grown pale over the past couple of weeks, yet it didn't bother her.

The voracious appetite that she had once held, was all but void. With the loss of Kaneki, she had lost her will to live. In which, she would spend most of her days in their home or Aogiri. Reading, writing, eating enough nutrients for the baby, but mostly grieving and visiting her father...

Kaneki wanted to save the bastard of a man so much. He would often mention how he looked up to the man and wanted to rescue him during the operation. She had mixed feelings about her father, but mostly untamed hatred appeared on the surface.

No one understood or even bothered to understand the pain that she was going through. As they were all to wrapped in their own sentiments to check up on the woman that loved him the most. Pity...to say the least.

Nowadays, her sorrows have been turning into that of rage as she kills to quench her anguish.

The anger at herself for not being good enough. The anger at abilities for not being better.

The anger at crying every day for a miracle.

The anger at wanting someone so bad.

The anger at Kaneki for not being here.

The anger at having a child that will never meet their father.

The anger at having to make a sacrifice for the greater good.

Eto could hardly put herself together. She never knew if she would be fully the same, but she did know that no one would ever replace her Kaneki.

"Today, was an awful day. My publisher is rushing me to get a new book started, but I have no motivation. The CCG is developing more aggressive tactics to find ghouls. Not that I care of course, but just for the future, I had imagined for our child. I just want you home with me. "I miss you, Kaneki."

Eto had dropped to her knees holding onto the unmarked grave, as she let her heart out. One, in which, was mirrored by the snow. While her small fist pounded into the ground.

"Why him?" The horrible question plagued her mind every day, every hour, every minute. "Why couldn't it be her? Why couldn't it be someone else!?"

The time she spent at the grave felt... timeless. Each moment is a reminder that she was all alone in the world again, and no one to comfort her. If only she had a chance to say sorry. For him to forgive her for what she had done, however, that was all in the past. A sleepless nightmare...

Departing from the grave as blood-stained tears mark the snow with lifeless crimson... A final reminder that life was not fair to anyone, no matter how powerful you may be.


	22. ?

A figure is marked in the book. With his appearance and name crosses out, with an adorning "erased."

" Kishou. The ownership rights are yours. What are you going to do about a name?"

"Leave it to me."

" Number 240, here is your food."

"I don't need this! Let me out! HAAA!"

"Let me out! Let me out!" 

Clawing at his eyes that are once again bandaged from the previous accident. Blood drips and darkens the cells. Clawing at the door for escape, but all for naught. Darkness of the cell takes hold once more.

"E...t..o."


End file.
